


never again

by wicketbloodylips



Series: A nephalem's struggles... [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Falling In Love, Hatred, Knife Play, Torture, human love. werewolf, human mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicketbloodylips/pseuds/wicketbloodylips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a young girl fights back but eric northman hits her back down over and over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a dark story, don't like don't read. I repeat this will be DARK so if you don't like it turn back now!

I sat smiling in the cage, because every vampire that walked past me walked in a circle to avoid my cage and that made me proud!

Well I should probably start telling you my story from the beginning. 

*one year ago*

I was a normal teenager at the age of sixteen and was obsessed with vampires. I was pulled out of school at the age of fifteen and stayed home ever since. My routine was to clean the house, make food and that was it. The rest was up to me.  
Most of the time I was reading vampire books and if I counted them it would be more than a 100 books of vampires. I followed shows on tv of vampires. 

My mom left when I was ten and when she did I had to grow up to take care of my brother that's three years older than me and I had to help my dad with everything.  
So that left me with no real childhood.  
Every day I had the same routine over and over. 

But one day it all ended. 

I was home alone and waiting for my dad to get of work at 2am when I decided to take out the trash.  
I walked to the backyard throwing the trash bags away and turned to head back into the house when I heard someone behind me.  
I took out my dagger I always keep with me and slashed the person behind me but it only turned out to be air.  
Breathing a sigh out and laughing at myself for being so paranoid I turned back towards the house and walked to the door, just as I reached it I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth and something piercing my neck, that was the last thing I remembered before everything went black. 

I woke up shackled to the floor around my neck, everything was fuzzy to me but I saw people around me and one guy holding my chain.  
I was trying to remember what was going on but when the guy holding my chain said "sold" I froze and looked up as a guy came and took me to the back.  
"What just happened?" I asked the guy next to me but he looked at me sadly and replied "you were just bought, I'm taking you to you're owner" he said and I freaked.

 

I started kicking and screaming until I was standing in front of a black car and a tall guy climbed out.  
He grabbed my arm and thru me into the car. The car started to drive away and I sat down silently and felt my knife digging into my hip and I grinned. 

"You won't be smiling for long" the guy said to me with a evil smile.  
"Are you supposed to be my new master?" I asked with a bite and he laughed out loud. 

"Yes, yes I am" he said and looked at me and smiled. When I looked at him my heart stopped, in his mouth was fangs but it has to be fake right.  
"Those aren't real so you won't scare me" I said with more strength than I thought I could. 

"Oh there real, let me show you"  
I pushed myself as far away as I could but he grabbed my hair and yanked me to him, he pushed me on my back and I felt his tongue run up my neck and I shivered from fear.  
I was breathing hard and fast, as I felt his fangs enter my neck I screamed out as she drank from me making me weaker by each pull of his mouth. 

I remembered my dagger and slowly pulled it out "stop, I need to tell you something" I said and felt him pull away. As he looked down at me with bloody lips he smiled and I returned that smile, just as he was bending down to drink again I pushed my silver dagger into his heart. 

He looked at me shocked and then he exploded into blood and guts.  
"Eeeeeeeew" I said and felt the car stop, I tried to open the car door but it was locked.  
Waiting for someone to open the door I sat panting. 

Just as the door opened I drove my dagger into the drivers heart.  
He too exploded like my ex master. I ran to the front and started the car and just drove far away. 

Two weeks I've been heading home and was almost there.  
I was turning into the town when a van hit me from the side and we swerved off the road.  
I sat in the car confused when my door was ripped right off.  
I started screaming as the thing grabbed me but it was no use.  
I reached for my dagger but he saw what I was doing and knocked me out.


	2. trying to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people I'm new at this site so I'm wondering if there are people reading this?

For a whole year I was kept in a cage, only let out to shower and eat.  
A whole year I missed but in that year I killed 5 Vampires that thought they could take me. 

I sat waiting for george to take me to the showers. Now george I liked, he was nice to me but his master treated him really badly, he would come to me all beaten up. 

I heard the door open but I was not expecting two guys to stand there looking at me with fear. "Its time" the one said and my eyes was wide open. That meant I was going to be sold again.  
I walked out proudly until they chained me up around the neck and wrists.  
I sat indian style on the floor as I watched the vampires fill the room and whispered silently amongst themselves.  
The guy text to me cleared his throat and everyone went silent. 

"Okay this human is seventeen, standing at 5 foot 10. With dark brown hair with dyed purple stripes in, blue-grey eyes and blood type is O-positve." When he said my blood type everyone moaned and licked their lips.  
"But only 500 years and up can buy her"  
when he said that there was a lot of complaints.  
"Her last owner was seth MC cullen, she is the one who killed him and his son with three others in this place, so no one under 500 years" he said and everyone looked at me with angry stares. 

"So seth was the poor bastards name?" I said with a smile on my face.  
"Too bad he had to die, and too bad for the next one" I said and everyone fumed at me. 

"The bidding will start at 100 000" he said and I listened as some bid on me. 

"200 000-----250 000-----300 000" the bid kept rising and rinsing.  
"500 000" one vampire said And I clenched my teeth.  
"500 000, going once...going twice..."  
"One million dollars" a guys said and I looked up shocked looking for the voice.  
"One million going once...going twice...sold for a million dollars to  
MR. Northman" the guys said and I searched the crowd for him but I found nothing as I was lead to the back.

I was lead to george as he smiled sadly at me "you can't get out of this one little bit, he's a thousand years plus old. He's too powerful, If you try anything he will kill you" he said and I smiled at him and gave him a hug. 

"I'll see you soon george" I said with a wink and he only shook his head at me. 

I walked to a red sports car and raised my eyebrow at it.  
"Get in" a gruff voice said but before I could turn around an look at him I was yanked back and a blindfold was put over my eyes and something bound my wrists together.  
I was pushed into the passenger seat and waited until I felt we drove off. 

"So why would you buy me if you know I can kill you?" I asked and only heard him laugh.  
Sometime I fell asleep when we were driving because I woke up confused that I couldn't see but then remembered the blindfold.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked and felt the car stop. "Finally" I said and waited for him to take the blind fold off. 

I felt my door open and a large hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out.  
I was lead up a few stairs and then into a warm place, I was then lead up a flight of stairs and shoved into a room. 

"Hello?" I called out and felt a soft hand untie my hands and take my blindfold off.  
When I looked at the person I saw an older lady smiling at me.  
"Hello, I am victoria and I'm here to get you ready for bed" she said with and ascend that sounded from Louisiana.  
"Bed? Oh no I'm getting out of here" I said and walked to the door but found it was locked.  
"Please miss it would be easier if you do as I say" she said and I scoffed and banged on the door.  
"Victoria is she giving you trouble?" THAT voice asked again and I turned around to see him for the first time.  
I couldn't believe my eyes he was just wow. 

Long blonde hair that came to his chin, really tall with very blue eyes.  
"Yes sir but I can handle it" victoria said but he looked at her and waved his hand, victoria quickly ran out the room and I guessed that's how he dismiss them. 

"What is you're name?" He asked me but I just stared.  
He was standing in front of me in an instant "what.is.you're.name?" He asked again and I gulped  
"None of you're business" I said and he smirked at me.  
"I bought you so you are my property, and there for it is my business" he said and took a piece of my hair in his hand.

I pulled away but he grabbed me around the neck and smiled. 

I felt his hand run down my hip and I knew he found my dagger.  
He lifted my shirt up and gripped the dagger and then pulled it out. 

I saw his hand was burned so silver harms them I guess.  
He thru the dagger into a safe and then locked it. 

"I ask one more time, what is you're name?" He said to me waiting for an answer. 

"Not you're property" I said and watched as his eyes burned from fury and then he was in front of me pulling my neck back.  
I heard his fangs come out and gasped I knew he was going to feed from me. 

"Mmmmm smells nice" he growled into my neck and I shivered. 

"You can't make me do anything" I growled out at him and felt as his chest rumbled with laughter. 

"We'll see about that" he said and backed off a little bit, just when I thought he was going to walk away I was lifted into the air and thrown onto the bed. 

The force knocked by breath out of me and I coughed as I tried to breathe, eric was on-top of me just as I sat up. 

Hitting him as hard as I could but only for him to pin my hands above my head. 

"Let's taste if you are worth it" he said with a smile. 

Eric bended down and licked the side of my neck as I fought as hard as I could but stopped when I felt his fangs graze my pulse point.  
I waited for him to drink from me, now I know he is trying to scare me. 

I fought back to get him off but when his fangs pierced my neck I screamed out for him to stop. 

Slowly I felt my body becoming heavier and heavier, the pain became a numb one as I felt my blood run out of my body and into his. 

My last thought was that I wished I wasn't so stubborn.  
Everything went black not long after.


	3. running

When I woke up I was so cold and realised I was on the bed, all alone.   
I rolled over and walked to the mirror to look at my neck, but there was no mark. 

Was it all a dream? I asked myself but it couldn't have been, the pain was so real.   
Just when I thought I was crazy victoria walked in. 

"Morning dear, time your bath" she said and smiled sadly at me.   
"Victoria you have to listen to me, I have to get out of here...please" I pleaded with her but she shook her head and pulled me to the bathroom. 

"Victoria please look at me" I asked her and as she looked into my eyes it seemed like she was awed by my appearance.   
"Please you need don't help me get out of here" I said and she nodded at me. 

"Please show me to the door victoria, if I stay he will kill me. Please let me go" I said and she replied with an "okay". 

I was so happy that I ran to her and hugged her, I don't know what changed her mind but I was happy. 

She took me down the stairs and unlocked the door for me, I was about to go out but then I looked at her "come with me" I said but she explained that this was her home. 

Finally she convinced me to go alone and I just ran, I don't know how long I ran but when I stopped to take a break I saw it was nightfall. 

Wow did I really ran that much?  
I looked around me to see there were only trees around, I must have gone thru the woods because there wasn't even a road just trees and swamp water. 

I sat for another 20 minutes before I started walking the other way I came.   
It was weird how victoria one moment didn't want me to go and then the next she let me go without struggle. 

I was tired walking after about two hours, the moon was full and high in the sky.   
I thought about how much longer would it be before I found a road. 

Not looking where I was walking I tripped over a log and fell down face first and hitting my knee on a rock. 

"Dammit" I screamed and her a twig snap to my right.   
"Hello?" I called out and I know it was stupid of me cause that's how the girl in the movies always die. 

I heard nothing else but jumped when I heard a howl, let me tell you something I'm a little scared of the dark but not much, but when it comes to werewolfs? 

I am more than scared and I'm not talking about a normal wolf, I'm talking about the kind of werewolf in the movie underworld. 

Looking around frantically, searching the woods but my heart stopped when I spotted a pair of yellow eyes looking at me. 

I turned around and ran as fast as I could but the wolf was faster and jumped on my back knocking me to the ground. 

I turned over on my back and looked at the wolf its paw was pushing me down and it was growling at me but not biting. 

How odd I thought that it wasn't biting me.   
I saw the wolf sniffing me and tried to push him off but he growled again and pushed me harder down. 

I closed my eyes as I saw him bringing his teeth down to bite my neck but suddenly his weight was gone. 

When I opened my eyes again and looked up I saw a naked man in front of me. 

I was about to scream when he lurched forward and put his hand over my mouth. 

"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said softly and I frowned was he the wolf?

Just as he was removing his hand I kicked him off and scrambled up and ran again. 

Not five seconds and I was down face first in the dirt again. 

"Don't run" he growled at me and I laid as still as I could.   
"What do you want?" I asked him in a whispered voice. 

"I don't want anything this is just a debt I have to pay" he said ans sighed into my neck. 

"Can you let me go?" I asked him and felt him sigh again, he got off of me and helped me up. 

"Sorry but I need to take you back" he said and I just looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Are you nuts I'm not going back he nearly kill me last night, and and I'm not someone's property and you're naked, why are you naked?. Oh shit you're a werewolf, well a small one but still a were, werewolf" I rambled out and looked at him with a panicked face. 

"Shit werewolfs exist, if you do and vampires what else?" I asked to nobody particular. 

"Come on I need to get you back" he said and I took a step back. 

"Don't make this harder for yourself" he said and I just shook my head, getting ready to run I heard him say "I'm sorry about this" and then it felt like a brick hit my head and I collapsed on the ground lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear from you guys even if its a short note saying you like it or hate it.


	4. dead tired

When I woke again my head was throbbing and pounding.  
"I really need to listen and do what I'm told" I grumbled and looked to my right where I saw the vampire and the wolf staring at me. 

"What are you doing with her?" The wolf asked but the vampire dropped his fangs "none of you're business wolf, now go you've done you're part" he growled and the wolf literally growled back. 

The wolf started to walk but the vampire stopped him "oh and alcide the debt of you're father is still not done". 

So alcide was his name, I watched as he growled and walked out.  
"What is you're name" he asked me again and I thought for a moment to give him a snarky remark but decided otherwise as I held my neck. 

"Tell me yours first" I said and watched as he walked to me on the couch. 

"I am eric northman, now who are you my sweet girl?" He asked and I shivered when he touched my cheek. 

"Layla short for danalynne" I said and watched as he smiled and bent down "now how is it victoria let you go, its too bad cause she had to pay the price" he said and my eyes grew wide "what did you do to her?" I screeched. 

"Well she let you go and that just won't do, let's just say she is no longer with us" he said with a chuckle and I squirmed away from him. 

"You're a monster!" I screamed at him and ran for the door. 

Eric was in front of me in two seconds and grabbed my arms "victoria was my maid and now that she is gone, you will take over her duties" he said and I frowned "but...but" I tried to say but he stopped me. 

"No buts" he said and pulled me after him "her duties were cooking when guests came and cleaning, you will do it all and follow my orders exactly as I say, or you will be punished" he said and again I wondered how bad it would be if I didn't listen. 

"You will start cleaning now, everything is in the cleaning supply room right here" he said and showed me all the cleaning chemicals. 

I started at the bottom and right now I was on the third floor if I guessed I was cleaning for about 6 hours now. 

"Danalynne leave this floor for now I have something else for you to clean" he said and pulled me down to the first floor and then down a secrete staircase. 

We walked down into a basement and stopped in front of a door and when I looked at him I saw him smiling at me. 

"I want this room spotless. Not one speck of dirt" he said and pushed me through the door and locked it behind me. 

When I found the light switch I looked around me in horror, blood, blood was everywhere and then I saw her. 

Victoria was hanging from the ceiling by her hands and she was bleeding everywhere. 

With the amount of blood around the room I could tell she was no longer alive. 

"I'm so sorry victoria" I said as I started cleaning the room. 

I was so tired and hungry when I was done with the room, I think the room took me about 3 hours. 

Nine hours of cleaning and my body was sore and not even a hot bath could fix it. 

I just sat down to rest when eric came in and pulled me to the third floor again and told me to finish up. 

Another three hours later and I was done. A whole 12 hours of cleaning was my hell. This place was huge so I didn't know how victoria kept it cleaned. 

"Finally I'm done and can sleep" I said as I put away all the cleaning supplies. 

"Now now did I say you could sleep?" Eric said behind me and I jumped. 

"Please I've cleaned this whole house and I have not slept in 13 hours. Nor have I eaten since you bought me and I don't know when that was."

"That was three days ago and I think you've slept enough, I have guests coming you will cook for them the food lists are in the kitchen start cooking. And one more thing..." He said and I looked at him to continue but he blurred in front of me and then I felt something around my neck. 

"You can't collar me!" I screamed as I felt it.  
I started pulling at it when I fell to my knees in pain as I felt electricity go through me. 

"I can, and I just did. I understand you humans use it on dogs to train them. So now I will use it to train you." He said and laughed out loud. 

"Start cooking now I want everything done within ten hours" he said and walled away. 

"Ten hours? Are you crazy I'm dead tired. How many stuff must I cook?" I yelled at him but he kept walking. 

I walked to the kitchen and looked at the lists, by all the stuff I'm supposed to be cooking it looked as if I had to cook for an army. 

Five hours later I was so tired I was seeing double figures. 

Looking at the next paper with instructions I frowned "what the hell is coconut blood soup?" I said loudly as I read how to make it. 

"Well its blood soup" I heard a voice whisper into my ear making me jump. 

"Don't do that" I screamed at him and watched as he laughed at me. 

"The blood is in the fridge at the bottom, after the soup is done let me know". Eric said and then walked out. 

Following the exact steps I made the blood soup which turned out to be a lot of soup. 

It looked as if it would feed 30 vampires. 

"Good you're done, come with me" eric said again and again I jumped. 

"Stop doing that unless you want me to die of a heart attack"

I said and looked at him as he smiled at me "come with me" he said and dragged me behind him. 

"Where are you taking me" I said as I struggled and tried to pull my arm away. 

"Let go!" I said and stopped walking and pulled but when I blinked I was upside down and a jean covered ass was in my face. 

"Put me down, I'm not some kind of doll you know" I said as I watched his ass. 

He kind of had a nice ass even for a vampire. 

As he carried me up the stairs I could feel him stare at my ass.  
And I could picture him with a smirk on his face.


	5. falling

When we got to my room he placed me on the bed and I couldn't help but lie down on the pillows. 

"No no none of that you need to get ready" eric said and I groaned snuggled deeper into the bed. 

When it was too quiet I opened my eyes and gasped as I looked into eric's blue eyes that was on top of me. 

"What are you doing" I whispered as I stared into his eyes. 

"Watching you cuddle the bed" he said with a smirk.   
"Well that's what happens if I haven't slept in a whole day or more" I said and watched as his eyes calculated mine. 

"You can sleep after the party, but for now you have to take a bath and get dressed" he said as he raked his eyes down my body. 

When I looked up again I saw him smirk and couldn't help but think how he would look when he smiled just then I felt his lips on my neck and froze but he placed a soft kiss to my neck. 

"I'm gonna bathe alone right?" I asked with worry in my eyes. 

"I'm not sure, do you want to bathe alone?" Eric asked me with a smirk but depth in his eyes. 

Just then I remembered what he was, he almost drained me and he killed victoria and probably tortured her. 

"No get off, just get off" I said and pushed him away.   
I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. 

I took my time to wash my hair and body, quite frankly I was afraid to go out because I knew I was falling for eric. 

When I stepped out and dried myself I wrapped the towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. 

On the bed was my underwear and my dress for the evening. 

My dress was a dark shade of red that flowed down till my ankles and showed more than enough cleavage. 

I quickly got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror, the dress sat perfectly and clung to all my curves. 

"Good you're dressed, now the rules. 

Number one: you will not look into anyone's eyes not even mine. 

Number two: you will treat me with respect. 

Number three: you will call me master and you are my pet. 

Number four: if any of the other vampires ask you something you will do it.   
That's all the rules you need to obey, and if you do not follow them you will be severely punished"

Eric said while buckling my shoes which was a black pair of stilettos. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled my behind him dragging me to the dining room which was already full. 

"Go and sit with the rest of the pets" eric said in my ear and pushed me towards a table. 

At the table sat five females and seven males.   
All of them were dressed just as fancy as me but some of them were bruised in their faces. 

I sat down and all of them starred at me. 

"I feel sorry for you" one of the females to my right said to me.   
She was beautiful with long blonde hair and high cheek bones and dark brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry why do feel that way?" I asked and looked around the table. 

"Well I am pam's human and she is the progeny of eric, and let me tell you I've seen how eric's human pet's end up"

Everyone around nodded and I frowned as I thought about victoria again.   
I turned around to look at eric and saw him staring at me and when my eyes locked onto him I saw him get angry. 

One of the humans pulled my arm and broke the gaze we had. 

"Don't look them in the eyes, how do you think I got these bruises on my face" the woman next to me said. 

I nodded and looked at the woman to my right "so which one is pam?" I asked and the woman turned to the table with all the vampires.


	6. my maker

"You see the one with the blonde hair, blue eyes dressed in the shiny green dress? That's pam." The woman said and I looked more closely at her and smiled. 

"Wow she is really beautiful" I whispered and saw her head turn to me with a smile on her face as she looked strait to me. 

I guess she heard me and then I turned back as all of our food came in. 

We were all busy with our desert and it looked like everyone was enjoying it. 

"Wow Mr northman must have gotten a new chef because this food is amazing" the guy across from me said and I smile knowing I cooked it all. 

"Well Mr northman actually made me cook all the food for hours and hours" I said and everyone looked shocked at me. 

when all the plates were cleared by some other staff everyone moved to the ball room. 

The vampires were all standing with blood in their glasses and the humans with champagne, the group of vampires were talking amongst them self's as the humans talked about there experience with their masters. 

I listened as they all talked about having sex with the vampires or about the vampires feeding from them but when they all asked me how it was with eric I simply shrugged and told them I don't know. 

After that awkward moment I left the group to look at the paintings in the room. 

"You know you could have lied back there" a female voice said to me but I shook my head "why lie to impress them or make them jealous, I would gladly trade places with them" I said in a soft voice. 

"You are an unusual human... I can see why eric chose you" she said and I chuckled out loud. 

"No the only reason he chose be is because I was a challenge" I turn to look at her because I thought it was pam but it wasn't. 

This vampire had long black hair and piercing green eyes she was tall but shorter than danalynne. 

"So how were you a challenge?" She asked but danalynne shook her head. 

"Cause he wanted to tame me like one tames a wild stallion, I killed five vampires one of them was named MCcullen or something, not like it matters" danalynne said but it was too late to realise her mistake. 

Before danalynne could think about what she said she was pinned to the floor with a angry vampire on top of her. 

"You were the human who killed my maker!? Nortman told me he killed her! But don't worry it will be quick" she yelled and sunk her theeth into danalynne's neck. 

Eric was talking to the quuen when he heard angela scream and then he smelt blood a lot of blood but it was danalynne's blood. 

When he looked towards them he saw angela draining his human. 

Danalynne must have talked about angela's maker he thought to himself. 

Eric was quick to rip angela off and throw her against a wall, as he looked down at danalynne he knew she was losing too much blood and would die so he bit his wrist open and fed her his blood. 

"You told me you kill the human!!" Angela yelled at eric and pounced at him but before she could make contact pam grabbed her around the neck and held her down. 

"Don't fucking raise you're voice" pam said dully. 

Eric turned to them snarling "what made you think that you could attack my human!!" Eric yelled and picked her up. 

"You said..."

"Its is my choice what I do with her, I decided to have a play thing before I kill her, so stay the fuck out of MY business" eric yelled again and threw angela on the ground. 

"She didn't even get a punishment for killing our kind! Wait until the magestir finds out about this" angela said and turned to walk out "he will not hear this because her punishment is tonight"

And with that angela turned and smiled at eric.


	7. punished

Eric walked over to danalynne and picked her up carrying her to the dungeon which she cleaned that day. 

"Is it time for bed already babe?" Danalynne mumbled into eric's chest. 

Eric looked down at her and sighed "I hope you do not hate me after this" he said and put her down on the floor while he pulled down the chains. 

Danalynne was confused the last thing she remembered was the vampire attacking her. 

Her body felt sore and she was so cold and on something hard. 

The next moment she felt someone pick her up and lace her hands thru something. 

As she opened her eyes she saw angela in front of her and tried to pull back but was stopped by something around her wrists. 

 

"What the hell?" She said as she pulled on the chains that were bound around her wrists. 

"Eric! What are you doing?" She yelled as she saw him by the wall looking down. 

She waited for him to answer but he walked behind her where she couldn't see him anymore. 

"He is going to punish you for killing all those vampires" angela stated happily and walked to the bench to watch the show. 

Danalynne didn't know what was going on but she had a feeling she would find out soon enough. 

She tried to look behind her to see what eric was doing but it was useless, the chains was too tight around her wrists. 

 

She pulled on the chains again and then she knew where she was. 

Victoria was here this was the room she cleaned and she knew in a few hours she would have to clean her own blood off of the floor. 

"Can we get this started, I want to go fuck my human" angela said and danalynne felt her stomach muscles pull tightly. 

 

She felt eric come up behind her and rip her dress open on her back and pulled it down to her hips. 

 

She looked down and then she felt a hot searing pain on her back. 

She screamed out when the second one landed right on her lower back.   
If she should guess eric was using a whip on her back but the tip must have had razors on it. 

She could feel the blood running down her back as she struggled not to fall to her knees. 

Danalynne lost count when it came to twelve hits on her back and then she couldn't hold it anymore she slumped to the ground. 

"Is that all you're going to do is whip her?" Angela asked eric because she couldn't believe this, this was nothing compared to what the magister would have done. 

"No its not she will be chained in a black room with nothing in it and will be starved until I see fit, now go angela you said you have business with you're human" eric said in a snarky tone and thru the whip down. 

Eric watched as angela walked out, no more like stomped out but he couldn't care less about her.


	8. temper

I sat there in the dark trying not to freak out but knew it wouldn't help, I was scared no I was terrified. 

I didn't know what time it was, but sometime I fell asleep. 

Look I wasn't unhappy cause I got some sleep finally but waking up in total darkness with your arms numb from lack of blood flow wasn't nice. 

It felt like I slept for days but I couldn't be sure, my back was hurting and sitting against the wall wasn't doing any good. 

I tried to sit forward but it felt like my back was glued to the wall, which it was because when I fell sleep my back was bleeding and now dried to the wall. 

Taking a deep breath I lurched forward tearing my wounds open again. The pain was unbearable and felt tears running down my face. 

Eric said I had to stay here until he thought I had enough, right now I hated eric, screw falling for him. 

He is a monster. Plain and simple. 

I sat there tapping my fingers which I did when I was nervous. After a while I got bored and then tried to pull my hands from the chains but it was no use. 

Then I fell asleep and woke up from my stomach growling loudly at me. 

I sighed because I didn't know how much longer I had to be in here but it was like my wish was granted when eric opened the door. 

He looked angry and that made me shrunk back from him. 

"I need to leave, some sheriff business. I will be gone for a week. That week you will stay in here but no food I will bring you a bowl of water. I will bring a...friend to make sure you stay put"

Eric said with no emotion "you can't do that, I'm not a dog!" I yelled and yanked on my chains. 

"Do not pull on those" eric said and I lost it "fuck you, you are a monster if I could I would kill you right now with pam and your stupid fucking maker only because he made you this pathetic son of a bitch..." I yelled but instantly regretted it when he backhanded me hard. 

"Don't ever speak of my maker or I will drain you dry" eric snarled and walked to the door. "And forget the water you can suffer" he said as he slammed the door. 

Now I was angry at myself, I really needed to work on my temper.   
Just on time my stomach growled at me and I rolled my eyes. 

Now I didn't even get water and I could feel myself getting weaker.   
I fell asleep again and woke up when a hot fire like pain went through my wrist. 

When I felt my wrist with my other hand I could feel I had cut it open from pulling it in my sleep. 

I sat there singing to myself when I felt my stomach turning and then I threw up next to me.   
I didn't feel good and then it hit me like a truck. 

'Not sleeping well, fever, cold sweating, nausea and vomiting' that means the wounds on my back was infected. 

Without eating or drinking water and not cleaning the wounds I would only get worse. 

More hours past and the more I threw up. 

I had enough and started yell at the top of my lungs. 

"Eric! Eric come on I've had enough!" I yelled over and over and finally the door opened. 

"Can you stop yelling" the deep voice said and I sighed in relief when I saw alcide. 

"Please just listen, my wounds aren't cleaned and now they are infected. I haven't eaten anything or drank anything. Can I just please clean the wounds?" I asked him hoping he would say yes. 

I saw him sigh and look down "I'm so getting into trouble for this" he said and walked towards me.


	9. night in shiny armour

Alcide walked towards me and pulled the key out for the handcuffs and unlocked them slowly. 

He picked me up carefully and then walked me out to the kitchen. 

"I'll get the medicine and then after I cleaned the wounds you need to go back" he said and didn't give me anytime to protest as he walked away. 

When he came back I saw a lot of antibacterial bottles and bandages. 

"Eric will see the bandages" I pointed out to him and he looked at me funny. 

"Yeah I'll remove them tomorrow morning before he comes back" alcide said and I nodded at him and sat down on the counter. 

He slowly cleaned the wounds without looking at my breasts that were still exposed. 

When he hit a deep one I hissed and pulled away. "Don't pull away I need to clean it" he said softly and put his hand on my shoulder which gave me goose bumps. 

"He was stupid not to clean them if you stayed another day or two you would have been hospitalised. What did you do to deserve this?" He asked as he wrapped the bandages around me. 

"I didn't deserve it but in their case I did. Look I will give you the short story, I was abducted by vampires, one bought me and before we could make it to his house I killed him and his whatever. 

Then I was caught again and stayed in a cage for most the time in which I killed another three vamps but then eric bought me. So he had an party and I talked about it which did not suit well with them so I got punished" I finished and saw he was staring at me hard. 

"What? Don't you like it either..." I snapped at him. 

"No its not that its just...wow you killed five of them. You're brave and I like that" he said with a charming smile. 

I smiled back and felt my cheeks burning from blushing. He kindly wrapped the bandages over my breasts to cover them up and I thanked him. 

He offered to make me something to eat and I complained to him that it would make a mess. 

"Come on just a sandwich, I'm not taking no for an answer" he said and made me a cheese with syrup sandwich. 

We were talking and laughing about bad experiences and I almost forgot where I was. Almost. 

We were drinking coffee and talking about his girlfriend debbie when the door burst open revealing an angry eric. 

"Well well well this looks comfy" he snarled.


	10. freezing cold

"Eric its not what it looks like" danalynne said and backed up into the counter. 

Eric snarled and grabbed alcide around the neck and dragged him out side. 

"You can't do anything right, if I ask you something you do the opposite. You're dads debt isn't pain but go I don't need you here now" eric said and walked back into the house. 

"Eric if he didn't clean my wounds I would have died, they were infected please understand" danalynne pleaded at him but he kept advancing towards her. 

He grabbed her wrists and tied the behind her back with some rope he grabbed out of the top drawer. 

"Eric stop..." She said but eric growled and gagged her with some rope aswell.   
He called pam to tell her he was on his way. 

He thru danalynne over his shoulder and then thru her into a black van. 

Danalynne laid in the back and heard as eric drove towards some place. 

Her wrists were killing her and she felt her back was starting to burn. 

She felt the van stop and eric pulled her out by her ankles and then dropped her on the ground. 

He picked her up again and dragged her by her wrists through a door and then down some steps. 

It smelled awful down here, as she looked around she saw some people chained to a device or something. 

She struggled harder against eric because she didn't want to be chained.   
"Let me go eric!" She screamed and eric pushed her to the floor. 

"Eric I just need to clean my back its infected, just listen to me" she said and looked at eric as he smirked at her. 

"You want to clean you're back?" He asked with a friendly smile. 

Danalynne nodded and sighed out of relief.   
He picked her up and put her on her feet danalynne looked confused at him until he pulled a metal lever and ice cold water poured over her. 

Danalynne tried to move away but eric held her shoulders and kept her under the water until she was a shivering mess. 

"There all cleaned up right?" Eric said and snapped a chain around her neck but pulled it tightly to the floor so she was forced to lie down under the water pipe. 

"Let m...mme gggoooo" danalynne struggled out as her shivering got worse. 

Eric bent down and ripped her pants off and that only left her in her underwear. 

Eric looked at her one more time and then pulled the lever again, more and more ice cold water ran down on her. 

She was beyond cold right now, she was shivering so bad and her teeth kept clattering against each other. 

"Why are you here?" Someone asked her and she looked to her left seeing a black male. 

"A punishment and you?" She asked slowly.   
"For selling V" he answered "oh I'm lafayette" he said and looked at her strangely. 

"Okay lafayette what is V?" She asked and he looked at her as if she was crazy. 

"Where have you been girl?" He asked.


	11. what i am...

And then it made sense. Her father ordered her never to watch tv or the news and then the year she was in the cage. 

So everyone knew of vampires but why didn't her dad come and save her. 

Why didn't the people stop the vampires from taking humans against their will?

Danalynne heard everyone gasp and looked towards the stairs where she saw eric glaring around the room. 

He walked toward a guy and grabbed him to drag him away but he pushed a silver cross against eric's face burning Him in the process. 

Eric snarled and started to rip the guy into pieces. 

He threw a arm right next to danalynne and she tried to move away but the chain held her in place. 

"Get it away!" She screamed out and watched as eric walked to lafayte and asked him if he got any blood in his hair. 

Lafayte said yes and eric sighed "pam is not going to be happy" he said and used his vampire speed to get to danalynne. 

He kicked the arm away and crouched by her side as he wiped away her tears. "I didn't want you to see that" eric said and wiped her cheeks dry. 

"Please let me go..." She whispered to him and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. 

"Soon I will but first I need to figure out what you are" he said and danalynne started to cry again. 

"I'm human nothing else" she said but eric shook his head. 

"How did you kill so many vampires? And why can't I glamour you?" Eric asked and danalynne just shrugged and told him she didn't know what he was talking about. 

"I can't control you, plus you smell so good, almost like fresh flowers. So I ask again what. Are. You.?" Eric said and felt his fangs slide out against his will. 

"I don't know!!" Danalynne snarled and eric watched as her eyes turned red and then they seemed to glow purple. 

"Oh shit..." Lafayte said as he saw the girls eyes glow brightly. 

"See you're eyes just glowed I remember it happens when you get angry, so what are you?" He asked and leaned in closer to her. 

"I don't know all I know is that my mother was a witch and my father was a werewolf" danalynne said and looked into his eyes. 

"So you're a hybrid...now that explains some of it but not everything" eric said and stood up to leave.


	12. i lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If an

A/N  
If the previous chapter didn't make sense this one should clear it all up. 

 

 

It was quiet for five minutes but then the door flew open and a snarling eric stood there. 

"I did some research and it turns out You lied. You lied to ME!" Eric screamed out loud and danalynne shuddered because she knew what he was talking about. 

"I...I can't tell you" she whimpered out and eric broke the chain off and held her in the air within seconds. 

"Tell me or I snap you're neck, I made a promise to try and be nice to a human but I've had enough of you're trouble" eric said very calmly which scared danalynne more. 

"I said I can't" she groaned out as eric tightened his hold on her throat. 

"Fine have it you're way" eric said and snapped the girls neck and let her lifeless body fall to the ground. 

Eric looked at her one more time and went up the stairs again to go to ground. 

Four hours later lafayte sat alone on the ground and then heard a groan. 

When he looked towards the girl he saw that she was sitting up and cracking her neck. 

"Ow ow ow" she said as she cracked her neck a final time. 

"What the fuck are you?" Lafayte asked as me moved backwards. 

Danalynne looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not evil if that's what you're thinking" she said and walked towards him and crouched down to his level. 

"What are you?" He asked and she sighed while looking down. 

"Something you can't even dream about" she grumbled and saw him move back even further. 

She held her hands up in surrender and looked at the chain as it snapped open and he was free. 

"What did you lie about?" lafayte asked her as she helped him up. 

"Well I told him my mom was a witch and my dad was a werewolf, at least he bought it for a while." She said and helped lafayte up the stairs. 

When they opened the door they saw they were in eric's bar. 

Danalynne walked to the till and took some money out of it and gave it to lafayte. 

"This is as far as I can help you" she said and looked at him as he frowned at her. 

"So you lied about not know about vampires and the V?" He asked and she shook her head. 

"No my dad didn't allow me to watch tv, so I really didn't know but I found out about vampires when I was kidnapped." She said and knew he was going to ask her why she wasn't coming with. 

"I need to stay I have a score to settle with a certain vampire" she said and watched as lafayte walked out the door that she opened for him. 

She looked at the bar and poured herself a drink and then picket up the phone. 

"Hello?" A voice answered and danalynne was seething. 

"How could you? All my life you trained me for the fight of my life but you never told me I would be fighting vampire's or werewolfs! Yeah thanks for the heads up" danalynne growled out at her father. 

"baby girl look I didn't tell you because you would've been in danger" he said and danalynne sighed. 

"But it didn't help I was kidnapped dad!! You could have warned me and you could have told me werewolfs exists with vampires" she said and felt herself calm down a little bit. 

"You weren't in real danger honey it was all planned" her dad said and her eyes went wide and her anger spiked up again. 

"What do you mean it was planned? You planned for me to be sold to vampires?" Danalynne screeched out and felt the bar around her start to shake. 

"Soon you will understand Everything sweetheart" he said and hanged up. 

"Don't you dare hangup..." She said but he already did. 

"He planned for it?" She asked herself again and shook her head.


	13. alive again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a hard place but a certain comment 'krista tidwell' made me want to write again. So here you are the next chapter.

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was still a few hours until the sun went down, so she decided to look around. 

She walked down the hall to a door and opened it to see an office. 

She walked in and searched thru the papers finding out that this office was eric's. 

She saw a name on a paper and quickly snatched it. 

"He's gone? Wait he's a vampire. Sheriff of the vampires?" She asked herself out loud. 

"He lied about everything!" She growled out and kicked the desk over.   
She was about to punch the wall when she heard a gun shot. 

She quickly ran out to see lafayete on the ground bleeding out of his leg. 

"I thought I told you to go" I growled at him and then saw a blonde woman aim a gun at me. 

"I ain't gonna let you go, eric told me to keep watch" she said and I watched as her hands were shaking around the gun. 

"Can I get some help here?" Lafayete said and I quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it to the wound. 

"Come on get up and go back downstairs" she said and I helped lafayete up and supported him as we went down the steps. 

"Now stay down here until he comes for ya" she said and walked upstairs and locked the door. 

"Why didn't you use your powers?" He asked me and I sighed. 

"It only works when it wants to" I grumbled and stood up to go sit in a far corner. 

"What did he question you about?" I asked as I remembered him taking lafayete upstairs when I was still chained to the floor. 

"He asked me about the V I was selling, some vamp has gone missing" he said and I looked at him hopefully. 

"Do you know something?" I asked him and he shook his head at me. 

I slumped back down getting ready for eric asking questions. 

Sometime I fell asleep and voices woke me up. 

"How did you escape?" Eric asked lafayete and I rolled my eyes. 

"He needs a doctor" I said as I stood up and looked him in his blue eyes. 

"How are you alive?" He asked and I sighed again. 

"Why don't you as my father" I grumbled and walked to lafayete. 

Right then pam opened the door and called to eric. "Eric your humans father called and said he wanted to speak to her so I told him she was dead and he said he will call later, any idea what he meant?" Pam said and eric looked at me. 

"He will call back later when 'I'm alive again'" I said air quoting 'I'm alive again' part. 

"My, my, my I do believe you have an un-human human" pam said as she rushed down and stroked my cheek.


	14. not true

I Looked at pam and then at eric he was wearing a tracksuit that actually fit him well. 

"Your hair is much shorter" I said as I looked at his hair that was slicked back.

"Yes I had to cut it to get the blood out, now follow us" pam said and grabbed my arm to drag me behind her. 

We walked to eric's office and I saw the desk was back in place and I was shoved onto the black leather couch. 

"Now what I want to know is what the hell are you" eric said calmly and sat behind his desk with pam standing next to him. 

"I don't know my dad never told me" I said and looked at him in his eyes. 

Eric looked at me and sat forward "now tell me the truth, what are you?" He asked while looking straight in my eyes. 

"I told you I don't know" I said and sat back as pam and eric looked at each other again. 

Just then the phone rang and pam picked it up. 

"Yes she is" pam said and looked at eric and he nodded at her. 

Pam walked out the door only to come back with danalynne's father. 

"Dad what are you doing here?" She asked and ran to him to hug him. 

"I came to explain some things" he said and walked towards eric. 

"Thank you for coming" eric said and gestured for him to sit. 

"You called him?" Danalynne screamed at him but one look from her father made her sit down. 

"What creature is your daughter?" Eric asked and danalynne looked at him. 

"First off she isn't my daughter..." 

"What do you mean I am not your daughter?" Danalynne screamed again. 

"Let me finish!" Her father hissed at her. 

"As I was saying she isn't my daughter, the authority had a lab and did some freak experiments by the oldest vampire named russel, he worked day and night until he perfected his miracle."  
Danalynne looked at her father with a frown. 

"When he tested it worked well very well because in seven years it was fully grown and it was a full grown girl. I worked there and helped her escape but she didn't remember anything so I planted false information in her head and I trained her everyday to fight for when he found her but I had some help from godric"

He said and eric growled at him and then looked at danalynne.

"You lied to me! My whole life has been a lie..." Danalynne said as she stood up to walk out. 

"Wait danalynne you don't understand"

"Don't even try to explain, I never want to see you again!" Danalynne screamed and ran out to the bathroom.   
She sat crying for about ten minutes when the door opened and eric stepped in with the woman that shot lafayete and pam right behind them. 

"Hi I'm ginger, would you like something to eat?" Ginger asked and touched danalynne's shoulder. 

"Do not touch me!" I screamed at her and the next moment I was starting to float and saw how everyone looked at me shocked. 

Ginger started screaming so loud I had to cover my ears. 

"Shut up!!" I yelled and watched as she shut up and walked out the door. 

"Pull me down..." I said as I rose higher and higher. 

"No I think I like you on top" eric said with a smirk that I wanted to slap away. 

"Just get me down...please" I said and rolled my eyes at them. 

Eric looked at pam and I saw her nod at him. 

Eric looked at me and started to rise himself up towards me and I gasped as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down. 

When my feet hit the ground I looked up at him "I didn't know vampires could fly" I said breathlessly. 

"Not everyone can, just some have that ability" eric said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I would love to hear your opinions! Hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	15. heal

Eric held me for a moment and then thrusted me into pam's arms. 

"Chain her up downstairs, I will deal with her later" eric stated simply and then walked out of the bathroom. 

Pam pulled me behind her and dragged me down the stairs and then chained me up to the device that held lafayete captive. 

Lafayete hid behind the wall as pam made her way to the top of the stairs. 

"I thought they killed you" lafayete said and looked at me warily. 

"No but I wish they did" I grumbled and focused on the device holding us. 

My chain broke and I walk to the far wall ignoring lafayete calling me to free him too. 

We sat in silence a few hours later, lafayete gave up on asking me to free him and he just sat there staring at me. 

"Why the fuck do you keep staring at me?" I growled at him because I was angry at my father and at eric. 

Just as he was going to answer me the door flew open and eric came down the stairs. 

"Can you heal?" He asked me half growling it at me. 

"What?" I asked him while standing up.   
"Can you heal humans from injury?" He growled and pushed me against the wall. 

"Yes I can and I'm not going to heal someone for you" I growled out at him and pushed him away. 

"If you do then I will not punish you for breaking the chain, you do remember what a punishment is right?" Eric said to me with a smug look on his face. 

My thoughts went back to the cold room that he whipped me in and thought of all the slash marks. 

"Fine...lead the way tough guy" I said and gestured for him to walk. 

He walked up the stairs with me following, we walked by the crates and then out the door to the bar. 

The first thing I saw was a real short women in doctor clothes. 

And then a girl on a table with a bloody back and scratch marks I recognised immediately. 

Eric pushed me forward when I froze at the sight. 

"Who is she!?" Someone growled out and my head snapped to him. 

"Why the fuck would you care?" I said and looked at him fully before he pinned me to the wall. 

"You will not touch her" he said and walked back to the girl. 

"Bill be polite she is going to heal your girlfriend" eric said and I shook my head. 

"Eric I can't heal her" I told him and anger flashed in his eyes. 

"You told me You could now do it!" He said and stalked towards me. 

"I can but that wound is too much, do you know what that would do to me? And besides we don't know if my powers are working right now" I said and stood my ground as he towered over me. 

"You will heal her no matter what and let's test if it works or not" he said and before I could blink he thru me against the wall hard enough to break a few ribs. 

I groaned in pain and clutched my side. I focused on healing them and felt them snap back together. 

"Can I continue now Mr. Northman?" The short lady said as eric picked me up and pushed me towards sookie. 

"Eric please don't make me do this, it will hurt me" I pleaded at him but he shook his head and pushed me to the floor next to the girl. 

I know I am a tough girl but I started crying because I have healed this kind of wound before and it hurt like lava poured all over you. 

"Please don't make me do this..." I sobbed out and looked at eric. 

"Bill don't let her..." Sookie moaned out as more blood flowed from her back. 

"This girl is dying do you want that burden on you're heart?" Eric said and pushed her forwards once more. 

"Atleast I would die for a purpose" I mumbled and shifted towards her. 

"What did you say?" The short doctor asked me. 

"She said nothing, now danalynne just heal her and get it over with" eric said as I looked at him. 

I nodded and pushed my hand onto her back and heard the snarl of the dark haired vampire behind me as sookie screamed out in pain. 

"Relax bill she is helping her" eric said and then I focused fully one the wounded girl in front of me. 

I pushed my fingers into the bleeding wounds and brought the venom up to my mouth and sucked it off. 

I was trying so hard not to throw up because it tasted like rotting flesh. 

I looked at eric and he was frowning at me. 

"Give me a knife" I said to eric and just As he turned bill tackled me. 

"You are not going to stab her" he growled at me and went to choke me but I threw him off. 

"Stay the fuck back if you want me to save her" I growled and pinned him to the wall with my powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it really helps me write more chapters.


	16. bloody pain

"Stay the fuck back if you want me to save her" I growled and pinned him to the wall with my powers.  
“eric just understand I can’t heal myself after this, it is too much” I said and watched as he stared blankly at me.  
I was sad that this was the way I was going to die, saving a girl and no one around me cared for me or that I would die.  
I took the knife and started cutting out the poison from her back, but just as I got it out more came out.  
This creature’s poison was more stronger than I’ve ever seen, I sighed and threw the knife down.  
I looked at eric and saw that his face was still the same.  
I then looked into the girls face and saw the pain in them.  
“hold still this might burn a little” I said as I stood on my knees and put my hands on her back.  
She screamed loudly over and over for me to stop but I knew once I started I couldn’t stop at all.  
I could feel the poison starting to go from the girl and into me, she grew quiet from the pain and I started right after she went still.  
I screamed as loudly as I could as I felt my back split open and the poison leak out from the cuts.  
Blood began to run out of my mouth and I knew I was at the final stage.  
My whole body was shaking so hard from the pain and my powers got weaker by the minute, I could no longer keep bill against the wall and most importantly I could not heal anymore.  
I felt the last bit of pain go thru me and I fell to the side shuddering hard.  
“give…give her your blood, it will heal her completely” I whispered out as I felt the poison enter my bloodstream.   
“thank you” bill said to the young girl and quickly fed sookie his blood.  
“she shouldn't be move…moved” I said just as I saw bill going to pick her up he nodded at me and I looked at eric hoping to see something in his eyes but he was empty and I could feel the cold grip of death surrounding me and this time I would not come back.  
“Dr. Ludwig heal her” eric said as he pointed to danalynne on the ground bleeding.  
She shook her head at him and started to remove the black fangtasia shirt and then removed the poison from the girls back.  
“you can give her you’re blood now” the doctor said and eric huffed “do I have to?” he asked and looked down at danalynne as she shivered.  
“yes unless you want her to die, I will be expecting my check at the end of the week” Dr. Ludwig said as she walked out the door.  
“as always doctor” eric said and knelt by danalynne’s side and fed her his blood.  
“I don’t want to leave sookie” bill said as he watched eric with the strange human.  
“chow keeps an extra coffin, but it probably will be messy because he likes to feed before going to ground.” Eric said to bill and picked danalynne up and carried her to his own coffin.  
“where are you taking me?” danalynne whispered as eric carried her into a room she didn’t recognise.  
“I am going to ground and I am taking you with me because I don’t trust you to be alone” eric said as he walked down the stairs to his coffin.  
“you do know I won’t be able to breathe underground right?” danalynne asked but then she saw the coffin and her eyes opened wide.  
“no, no way am I willingly going into a coffin before I am dead!” danalynne said as she struggled out of eric’s grip.  
But before she could get away eric bound her hands behind her back with rope and put some duct tape over her mouth  
He easily picked her up and stepped into the coffin, he laid down so that she was on top of him and then closed the coffin.  
It took some time for danalynne’s eyes to adjust to the darkness and when she could see she saw eric with his eyes closed and arms by his side.  
She started squirming because her arms were starting to hurt and it seemed like eric was sleeping.  
“if I were you I would stop squirming unless you want something else to wake up” eric said as he felt her shift again.   
Danalynne tried to sit as still as possible but her arms were killing her, she mumbled thru the duct tape and saw as eric sighed.  
She moved again and felt something rub against her pantie covered clit, she moved again to try and settle a little lower but she moved a certain way and an involuntarily moan escaped her throat and she blushed from head to toe.  
“do you like rubbing yourself against me?” eric asked and she shook her head.  
“you’re lying now stop moving or I am going to make you moan my name over and over” eric said and listened as danalynne tried to talk thru the duct tape.  
He ripped it off and heard danalynne whimper from the pain.  
“can you remove the rope…please I promise not to do anything except sleep” danalynne said and felt as eric removed the ropes and she moved her arms in front of her to cover her breasts.  
Danalynne couldn’t sleep so she shifted and shifted until she felt eric’s arms wrap around her and she smiled a little and then fell asleep on his chest.  
I woke up feeling odd, I was hot and my lower regions were tingling in the best way ever but that was probably because of the dream I had of eric right before I woke up.  
I looked at him while biting my lip, he seemed asleep because he wasn’t moving…it was kind of scary because he didn’t breathe at all.  
The burning between my legs got worse by the minute, I bit my lip and tried to move so that it would go away but moving made it worse in the most incredible way.  
I slowly moved my hand down and rubbed my clit slowly in circles, biting back a moan I started moving my hips forward and backwards over eric’s thigh.  
I moved my panties aside and slipped two fingers into my core, it has been so long since I had any sexual thoughts never mind something like this.  
I curled my fingers and hit a spot inside of me making me shudder.  
“uhg I can’t do this here” I said and sighed as I removed my fingers and slumped on eric.  
“if you’re not going to finish then please let me” eric said and danalynne jumped up bumping her head against the coffin.  
“wh…what?” I asked confused and shocked that eric knew what she was doing.  
“just relax…” eric whispered and moved his hand to cup her ass.  
“don’t…no don’t” I said as he moved his hand lower and rubbed against my core.  
Eric hummed and kissed her neck just below her ear and felt danalynne’s body relax a little bit.  
He kept nibbling the same spot as he moved his hand down and brushed his fingertips against her clit. He moved them down more and slipped his two fingers in.  
To eric she felt warm, tight and soft…like a velvet box surrounding his fingers.  
Eric moved them around and in and out making danalynne clench around his fingers, pulling them in deeper.  
Eric sped up his fingers and felt danalynne’s lips brush against his pulse on his neck.  
“bite me…” eric whispered as he moved his fingers at vampire speed.  
Danalynne bit his neck as she felt her stomach muscles pull tightly ready to let go.  
“harder, bite harder” eric said as he felt her tighten even more, he knew she was very close to cumming.  
Danalynne felt the knot in her stomach burst and bit down hard on eric’s neck and tasted his blood as it filled her mouth.  
She gulped mouthfuls down and her orgasm seemed endless but finally she came down from her high and sighed.  
She felt eric remove his fingers and watched as he brought them up to his mouth sucking them clean.  
“you know what will taste even better?” eric asked and saw danalynne shake her head.  
“you’re blood mixed with your cum, now that would be a feast.” Eric hummed out as he opened the coffin and stood with danalynne wrapped around him.  
“there is a shower right thru that door, I will be back in a while” eric said and pushed danalynne towards the door before he left and locked the door.


	17. friend or foe?

Danalynne walked to the shower and turned the water on, quickly she removed her underwater and stepped under the water.  
I took my time under the water because I couldn’t stop thinking how eric made me feel, why was he so nice to me and then the next moment he was an asshole towards me.  
I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me and only then I remembered I had nothing to wear.  
I sat on the toilet seat and then eric walked in with what looked like jean shorts and a tank top.  
He handed them over to me and then gave me some underwear “don’t worry the tags are still on, get dressed we need to leave” eric said and watched me.  
“can you please leave or even turn around?” I asked him and he gave me a malicious smile “now why would I leave, you already came on my fingers how can you be shy?” eric asked and I felt my cheeks flame up.  
I turned my back to him and got dressed as quickly as I could.  
Everything fit perfectly, I was shocked that he knew my size…I turned back to him and he looked me up and down and then walked out the door.  
‘was I supposed to follow him?’ I thought to myself but then he turned around to see why I wasn’t following him.  
I quickly moved to him and followed him back to the bar.  
“I thought you left…” eric said and then I looked up to see the girl I healed with the vampire from last night and then I saw Lafayette .  
I smiled slightly at him and he did the same.  
“well bill wanted to leave but I wanted to see the girl who healed me” sookie said and eric smirked.  
“of course you did…how incredibly pushy of you…danalynne” eric said and grabbed my arm to pull me forwards.  
“sookie this is danalynne…danalynne this sookie bill’s human” eric said and watched as sookie reached for danalynne’s hand.  
“what are you doing with eric?” sookie asked as she saw the girl stand back “sookie!” bill hissed and danalynne looked between bill and sookie.  
“it’s fine bill, well sookie my dear I bought this sweet young human for my pleasure” eric said as he pulled danalynne against his side.  
“bought? She is not an animal you can buy let her go this instant” sookie said as she reached for danalynne but bill stopped her.  
“sookie there is nothing we can do, she is his human…it is vampire law” bill said and watched as sookie was about to argue but she didn’t.  
“can I walk you out?” danalynne asked and watched as sookie nodded.  
“I will follow…” eric said as bill picked Lafayette up and danalynne led sookie in the front.  
Danalynne looked back at eric and then quickly slipped her hand into sookie’s.  
‘can you hear me?’ danalynne said to sookie in her mind.  
‘what the fudge?’ sookie said back and danalynne smiled.  
‘just look normal sookie, eric doesn’t know…I can feel you have a lot of questions about me but I can’t answer right now. But don’t worry I will be fine…I already have a plan to get out. I am more worried about you because eric seems very fascinated with you, get out before you get sucked into his world. Just a few more days that I have to spend in this ridiculously bar of his’ danalynne said and that made sookie laugh out loud.  
‘be careful and if you’re out come to merlots, I work there I would love to get to know you’ sookie said as they stopped at their car.  
Danalynne watched as they drove away and felt eric pull her arm to drag her back inside.  
“I will send pam to get you some clothes, I am leaving for sheriff business again but since you always somehow get into trouble you are coming with, if I were you I would get some rest.” Eric said as he pushed me into a room with a bed and then pulled the covers back for me.  
“why are you so nice to me now?” I asked him and I saw a glimpse of a smile before it vanished.  
“you and I are going to spend a lot of time together, so it’s better to be nice and not fight…come on into bed” he said and picked me up bridal style and set me down on the bed.  
He looked into my eyes as he pulled the covers up and then kissed my forehead before he left.  
‘I can’t be falling for eric’ I said to myself and turned on my side to sleep but just before sleep could take me one thought passed my mind…  
‘I have already fallen for him’  
The next time I woke up I felt a pair of arms around me, someone was behind me and from the feel of it, it was a vampire.  
I inhaled air thru my nose and I could smell him, he always smelt like a fresh ocean breeze…eric.  
I turned around and came face to face with him, I ran my hand thru his blonde hair and then down his face.  
Over his eyes…his nose and then his lips…his lips were so soft and cold it made me want to warm them up.  
I wanted to kiss him but I knew I shouldn’t, he bought me, tortured me, killed victoria, whipped me, starved me, and made me love him. ‘wait what?’ I said to myself in my head…  
“love him” I whispered to myself and then the butterflies started to flutter in my stomach.  
I then realised that I wasn’t in the same room as before so I quietly got out of eric’s arms and opened the door.  
‘what the hell’ I asked myself because we weren’t in the bar anymore, so I walked out and found that we were in a house, a big house.  
The kitchen was huge and had both human food and blood for the vampires.  
“don’t you smell like my favourite desert” a voice whispered and I smiled thinking it was eric but when I turned around my spine chilled and I tried to take a step backwards but his body was crushed against mine that held me captive against the fridge and his body.  
“Stan let my human go” eric’s voice boomed in the room making me feel better than he was here now.  
“You’re human? I should advise that you should not take what is not yours to claim” stan said and made eric growl at him, making him release me and take a small step back.  
“I claimed her first, she does not belong to you or any other vampire” eric said and moved to my side, turning my head sideways to see if stan left any marks.  
“no but when my sheriff came home he smelt just like her, her sent was all over him, when he comes back he will kill you for touching her” stan said and I felt eric start to shake beside me from what I didn’t know.  
“do not tell me anything about godric” eric growled out and made me step back but not from fear.  
“godric? That’s why we are here, for godric?” danalynne asked and saw stan looking at her strangely but eric took the cake.  
His stare was between angry and wonder, like he was mad that I knew godric and then how I knew him.  
Before eric could speak Isabelle came in and told them that the other guests just arrived.  
“we will talk later” eric told her and grabbed her arm to lead her to the living room.  
As danalynne walked in she was shocked to see sookie and bill standing there and to say the least sookie was even more shocked.  
“didn’t you…” sookie started but stopped just in time before she could give anything away.  
“this is the help you brought?” stan asked in a snarky tone as he looked between sookie and bill.  
“should have told me eric hired a fucking human Isabel” stan growled out at her but she just rolled her eyes at him.  
“now wait just a minute” sookie said as she felt insulted because she was human. “respect her” bill growled out and stepped in front of her, sookie said thank you and linked her arm with bill’s.  
“I couldn’t tell you stan you’ve been on your own for days” Isabel told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“are you sure godric was taken by the fellowship of the sun?” eric asked and stan replied yes and Isabel said no on the same time..  
Stan looked with disgust at Isabel and replied that the fellowship of the sun were the only ones with the right organisation.   
“but they’re armatures, this is godric we are talking about…two thousand years old, besides there is no proof” Isabel said and looked at eric to try and read him.  
“if they got him I’ll hear him, it’s my job” sookie said and everyone nodded at her suggestion except bill and danalynne.  
Danalynne stood staring at Isabel and stan as they argued back and forth.  
“you are completely incompetent. What’s happened to godric that he surrounds himself with clowns” eric growled out at them and made danalynne jump because he was right next to her.  
“we invited you as a curtesy, this is Texas you have no voice here” Isabel said to eric and stan also voiced his opinion “yeah, sheriff why don’t you run back to Louisiana” he said and eric was about to step forward and attack but danalynne put her hand on his arm and slightly shook her head at him.  
“I’m not going anywhere” eric growled out at then and turned around to pace the floor again.  
“we have a traitor in your nest, someone tried to kidnap sookie when we arrived at the airport”  
“Impossible” Isabel said and turned to stan “unless it was you” both of them replied, accusing the other.  
“listen this is what we’ll do, I’ll infiltrate the fellowship of the sun, since bill glamoured that guy no one knows who I am, I’ll go and join and then listen to their thoughts” sookie said and bill shook his head refusing.  
“no, during the day no one can protect you” bill said but sookie shook her head at him “it will only take a little while, really bill it’s simple”  
“it’s a decision godric would have made, the decision is made” eric said and bill glared at him.  
“a few words…” bill said to eric and the both of them walked thru another door to talk.  
Danalynne walked to sookie and Isabel went to the kitchen to get herself a tru blood.  
Before danalynne could reach sookie stan stepped in front of her and rubbed his thumb over her neck.  
“do not touch me…” I growled out at him and only saw him smirk at me.  
“soon I will take your virgin body and nobody will stop me” he whispered to her and let his fangs scrape against her neck.  
He nipped once and then pulled back, putting his hat back on he left the room and went out.  
“are you okay?” sookie asked danalynne and saw her nod and then walked away, excusing herself from sookie.  
Danalynne walked towards where eric and bill went. She rounded the corner and heard eric talk.  
“yes and my human healed her” he said and that made my stomach flutter by the words ‘my human’  
“all this for a sheriff of area 9, why?” bill asked eric and watched as he looked down.  
Danalynne looked down the hallway and saw eric and bill, slowly she walked to them and put her hand on eric’s shoulder.  
Danalynne felt pain rush thru her body and saw images like memories flash behind her eyelids.  
She saw eric fighting in battle and then he was severely injured, his men carried him and built him a make shift bed to lie on when he died like a true warrior.   
She saw eric lying there just bleeding and then his me yelled something and just in seconds their throats were ripped out.  
When she turned around she saw a boy on top of eric, speaking in an ancient language.  
His voice was so familiar to her and when she looked at his face she saw godric with hair that was braided.  
He was shirtless and it was the first time she could see his tattoos fully.  
He talked to eric and eric replied, suddenly godric bit eric and drank his blood until eric was unconscious.  
She was pulled back from the memory when eric said that godric was his maker.  
Eric turned around and caught danalynne before she could fall to the ground, thru the bond he had with her he felt sorrow and wonderment.  
He picked her up bridal style and said to Isabel he was going to hotel carmilla with danalynne.  
Eric ran there with danalynne and asked if she was okay she nodded at him and he set her down on her feet.  
“do you want to come with or go to our room?” eric asked her and she didn’t think that he would even ask her.  
“I’ll come with” danalynne said and followed eric as he went to the booth to wait and feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment i will update sooner...


	18. great acting

Danalynne watched as a woman came up and Eric gestured for her to sit, she sat in front of him and he latched onto the side of her neck.  
“That’s it baby” she moaned and danalynne had to try and stifle a laugh.  
Eric pulled back “baby? I’m over a thousand years old” Eric grumbled and the girl looked at him in question.  
“Are you not having a good time” she asked and Eric sighed “there’s not much thrill left feeding on the willing” he said and she looked confused for a minute.  
Danalynne swore under her breath and grumbled that the girl should have been blonde.  
“Do you want me to act like I don’t want it” the girl asked and eric looked back at her.  
“Only if you’re very, very good at it” he said and the woman nodded slowly at him.  
Eric moved back and bit her neck again “stop…get off me, you sick bloodsucking bastard” the girl moaned and danalynne rolled her eyes.  
Eric stopped feeding and said that the girl was amazing and she could go.  
“I was beginning to think that you wouldn’t accept my invitation Lorena” Eric said and danalynne watched as a pale woman with a long dress came to a stop in front of Eric.  
“For a vampire you are a terrible liar” she replied and smiled at eric and sat down.  
“Lorena this is danalynne, danalynne this is Lorena…bill’s maker” eric said and danalynne nodded her hello at her and stood up to leave.  
Before she walked to their room she bended over and whispered to eric “if you really want to feed of the unwilling be in the room within ten minutes” eric looked shocked at her and she smiled at him as she walked away. Danalynne was sitting on the couch trying to find something to watch on the flat screen on the wall when eric walked in.  
She smiled mischievously at him and stood up beginning to back away from him.  
“Don’t come any closer” she whispered as he stalked towards her “are you sure you wanna play this game?” eric asked her and she quickly nodded and then backed up again.  
“Do not run” he said to her and danalynne bit her lips trying to watch what his next move would be. She looked into his blue eyes and then bolted for the bathroom but before she could even reach it eric slammed her against the wall.  
“I said do not run” he growled out and sniffed her neck and pressed himself against her body. Danalynne could feel eric behind her and she could feel his manhood against her ass. From the feel of it he was huge, and she wanted to feel him inside her.  
“don’t please, I don’t want this” I whimpered as I felt his fangs scrape against my neck.  
Eric hummed and growled out as he pulled my hips back into his. I’m sure that he could smell my lust for him, and he knew I could feel him against me.  
“let me go…please I have to go” I said again and tried to move out of his arms and I did.  
But I knew I wouldn’t have if he didn’t let me go.  
I ran around him trying to get to the front door but his hand snatched over my mouth and he pulled me back until we entered the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and then pushed me against it, holding my hands above my head with one of his and the other was busy ripping my shirt in half along with my bra.  
“no, stop. You fucking asshole” I growled at him and tried to knee him but he moved away and wrapped a hand around my throat cutting some of my air supply off. I felt my eyes beginning to water and I saw black spots, I hoped eric wouldn’t do this when I was passed out and when he didn’t remove his hand I started to panic.  
I tried to pull his hand off but it only tightened and fully cut of my air.  
“eric…” I wheezed out of my throat and saw the shock in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just your playing this role so good and it’s making me want to fuck you so hard” eric growled and pushed his hips against mine again.  
“it is fine, just don’t squeeze my throat that hard” I said and watched as he nodded and bared his fangs again.  
“I’m going to fuck you so good” he growled out and I whimpered in return.  
“no please, I haven’t had sex yet, please don’t do this to me” I screamed at him and tried to hit his chest.  
He licked up my neck and then threw me on the bed. I tried to scramble up the bed but he was on me in a second, his body pinned mine down and with one hand he held my hands above my head and the other was undoing me jeans.  
He tried to kiss me and I moved my head away and instead he kissed my neck, right on my pulse point. I felt his fangs scrape against my neck and I arched my back from the feeling.  
‘how did it get here? He bought me and tortured me but here I am willingly offering my body and blood to him…how did I learn to love him?’ I asked myself.  
I was brought back when he sharply pushed his hips against mine and nipped at my neck, signalling me to continue with my rants.  
“get the fuck off of me!” I screamed at him and then I felt his fangs sink into my neck and I wanted to moan so badly. Don’t think it wasn’t hurting me, there was a sting but because of my arousal it felt good.  
I felt him slurp at my neck and I felt the pull as he drank my blood, he groaned out at the taste and slipped his hand around my middle to pull my body closer to his. He kept drinking and I thought he would have had his fill by now, but he kept on drinking and the knot in my stomach kept on turning tighter. And not in a good way.  
What if he didn’t stop, what if he kept on and drained me dry? I asked myself and felt his pull me tightly against him.  
Right now my body was like a bow, my legs were pinned under eric and my upper body was tight against eric’s as he drank from me.  
He forcefully pulled me again trying to get as much blood out as he could, I could feel the light headedness settle in and I tried to push him away. My healing powers won’t work if I don’t have a lot of blood in my body.  
“stop…please” I said and I meant it this time…the fun was over.  
My heart pounded in my chest and I felt as that if he pulled me any tighter my ribs would break.  
I opened my eyes to look at him and saw that his face was like a child’s that just tasted fresh ice cream for the first time. My eyes started to droop down and I felt as my heart struggled to beat so that it could pump blood out to keep me alive.  
I looked at eric one more time and then my eyes fell shut and the darkness over took me. I was warm, and a pair of cold arms were around me. And then that voice…  
“how could a human like you ever get me to fall in love with you?” he asked and I smiled at that.  
He loved me. And I loved him.  
“you need to wake up, I want to ask a favour” eric murmured and snuggled into her back.  
“what happened?” I asked as I felt him stiffen behind me.  
“I…I took too much blood from you, I used my blood to heal you” eric said and danalynne turned around to give him a small smile.  
“then I hope I didn’t disappoint you…” I said and he smirked at my question.  
“no my dear you were wonderful but I want to ask a favour, would you go with sookie to the church?” eric asked and hoped she would say yes…he didn’t want sookie to be alone and even with Hugo.  
“yes…of course I will go with her, I need to go and get ready” I said and tried to get up but eric held me tightly.  
I tugged again but he tugged me back and this time he pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply.  
I melted the second I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission, which I granted almost immediately.  
His tongue stroked mine and regretfully I pulled away and went to shower, I was expecting him to come and join me but when I stepped into the bedroom I saw him fast asleep on the bed.  
I got dressed in a cute summer dress and high heels, I then wrote him a note that I will be back soon and then kiss him on the lips one last time before I went out the door. I walked into the lobby and spotted hugo with sookie immediately. I walked to them and caught the end of their conversation.  
“we should go” sookie said and both of them stood up “look I didn’t mean…” hugo started but danalynne cut him off.  
“hey looks like I will be joining you guys” danalynne said and watched as hugo was about to argue but sookie cut him off by hugging me.  
I hissed as her body connected with mine and when she pulled back she looked worried but I shook my head at her.  
“with my powers comes some weakness and mine is gold, your gold neckless kind of burned me” I said and watched as my skin healed itself.  
“oh my gosh I am so sorry” sookie apologised and when I looked at hugo he was staring thoughtfully at me but when I cleared my throat he nodded and the three of us drove to the fellowship of the sun.   
As we walked to the car hugo was in front and I pulled sookie to a stop.  
“hey can I ask you something?” I asked her and she nodded with a smile.  
“well I don’t know what is going on, eric bought me and tortured me but I have feelings for him, I think I love him” I said and sookie looked shocked but then it came to realisation.  
“you do know that when you drink a vampires blood it makes you dream of him and have affection towards him or her, right?” she asked and from the look on my face sookie knew I didn’t.  
‘so I don’t love him, it’s just his blood? Now it made sense…when I had his blood I wanted him but when it wore off I hated him.  
‘everything is fake, his blood is forcing me to love him.’  
“hey come on, we need to get going. But first can I ask what the hell are you? I mean you can heal and read minds” sookie asked and I dreaded this question because I self didn’t know, all my father explained was that I was an experiment.   
“I don’t know…” I whispered sadly and got into the car.  
We came up the drive way and as we parked we saw a blonde come out to greet us.  
“hi there…I was just looking out the window when ya’ll were driven up, thought I would come out and greet you myself, I’m Sarah newlin.”  
The blonde woman said to us and I prayed that I would get thru this ordeal.  
“hi I’m holly simpson and I can’t believe I am meeting you in person, you are as cute as a button” sookie said and I want to laugh at what she call Sarah.  
“well thank you holly and who is this?” she asked and she looked straight at me and then at hugo, but the look she gave me made me panic.  
“oh sorry this is rufus my fiancé, I just love saying that…In fact I love it so much I don’t even wanna get married so that I can keep on calling him that, but were going to…get married that is. That’s why we’re looking with a church. Oh and this is Rufus’s little sister Jessica, she tries to support us in anyway.” Sookie finished and I was staring at her with wide eyes.  
“wow you are really beautiful Jessica, and it’s nice to meet you too rufus, now if ya’ll follow me in we can see in steve is available, he’d love to meet all of you” sarah offered and the way she said it made my heart speed up.  
“for real reverend newlin himself, that would just be super” sookie said excitedly and grabbed Hugo’s arm.  
“well come in then” sarah said and walked a bit faster to get inside.   
Hugo leaned in to whisper to sookie and I rolled my eyes at him, just something wasn’t right with him.  
“I thought you were going to let me do all the talking” hugo asked sookie and she shrugged.  
“sorry when I get nervous I talk too much” sookie said and I smile at that because I wasn’t the only one that was nervous.  
We followed sarah inside and just in the hall steve newlin came towards us.  
“steve I would like for you to meet holly, rufus and Jessica, there’re looking for a church to get married in” sarah replied and steve smiled at us all.  
“well then it is good that we own a church is it not?” steve asked and smiled at me, I returned the smile and he was leading us to his office.  
As we were walking I remembered eric biting me and my hand shot up to my neck, my scarf was hiding it but I needed to see how bad it was.  
“oh do you mind if I use you’re rest room quickly?” I asked them and steve smiled again at me.  
“sarah do you mid taking them to my office while I show Jessica the bathrooms?” steve asked and sarah smiled and nodded.  
I looked at sookie as we walked away from each other, something didn’t feel right.  
Steve put his hand on my lower back and steered me around two corners and then we stopped in front of a door.  
“this is it, just follow the same way back and we will meet you in the main hall” steve said and I nodded quickly to go into the bathroom.  
I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my scarf away, and there it was…  
Just plain old nothing. What the hell happened, my powers wouldn’t heal that and then I remembered eric gave me his blood so that probably healed it.  
I sighed in relief and then walked out the door and followed the same route as when me and steve walked here.  
I saw sookie immediately and went to join them.  
“careful now…” steve said and I felt my heart beat pick up its pace and looked at steve “careful? Careful about what?” I asked him and he winked at me “sometimes when we open these doors so much love comes out it almost knocks you down” sarah answered and I sighed in relief.  
Maybe I was just too paranoid. I mean this was just a church. A god loving church.  
We walked inside and the room seemed as it had a life of its own.  
It glowed so much from the sunlight and it was just beautiful…  
It would be really beautiful if a bride walked down the aisle in this glowing light.  
“oh my gosh…” sookie said and sarah smiled at us.  
“I know right, I just love it in here especially if it glows in here” sarah said but I didn’t listen to her I just stared in wonderment.  
“this is it, I can’t wait to see you walk down that aisle” hugo said and sookie replied with a small me too but she looked like she was concentrating on steve.  
“hey have either one of you been to a lock-in?” steve asked and I furrowed my brow.  
“a lock in?” I asked and he smiled at me and nodded “oh yeah it’s really fun, everyone brings their sleeping bags…” steve replied and I looked at sookie and she looked like she was panicking.  
“that lock-in does sound nice, rufus honey we better go home and get our sleeping bags” sookie said to hugo but he shook his head at her.  
“but honey we haven’t finished the tour yet…” hugo said and I just wanted to punch him in the face.  
“I know honey but we better get ready for the lockdown” sookie said and I shook my head at her.  
“there is plenty of time to get ready the lock-in isn’t until tomorrow night” steve said and I frowned as I saw a bald guy walking to us.  
“you wanted to see me” he said and although he looked like he was forty-something he was big and fit.  
“oh yeah holly, rufus and Jessica this is gabe and he will be joining us for the rest of the tour” steve said and from the look on Sarah’s face she didn’t know anything of this.  
“please to meet you…” gabe said and I watched as his eyes raked over sookie’s body and then mine but it lingered longer on sookie.  
We all walked out the main church room and out into the hall where we walked thru another set of double doors.  
Steve turned around and smiled at us “now I would like to show you a special part of the church” steve said and clapped his hand together.  
“there’s more?” sookie asked steve and sarah looked at him with wide eyes.  
“yes my father’s tomb, it’s on the lower level” steve said and I wanted to say that I didn’t want to go downstairs but that would raise too much suspicion.  
“honey are you sure?” sarah asked. And steve told her that of course and gave her a sideways glance.  
“steve I just don’t see why we need to take them down there” sarah argued back and I was full on agreeing with her.  
“you can literally feel the presence of his spirit” steve said and sookie shook her head “oh we really don’t need to see it” she said and stopped walking but hugo dragged her with him.  
“oh but I insist” steve said and he opened the door down to the so called tomb.  
“rufus…” sookie said as she looked down the stairs. “what is it?” steve asked as he looked from sookie and rufus.  
“it’s okay, she just have a little problem with claustrophobia, well we both do” hugo said and steve sighed “well just take a little looksee so you can say you saw the whole church” steve said and clasped his hands in front of him.  
“steve!” sarah scolded him because he kept on pushing. “no sarah they need to see this” steve said back and tried to tell us to go down.  
“well we’ve already decided so why don’t we go home and look at a calendar and phone you to set the date” sookie said and then the smile fell from Steve’s face.  
We all turned to leave but steve stopped us.  
“no…gabe!!” steve yelled and I saw as steve pushed hugo down the stairs and then grabbed sookie to drag her downstairs as well.  
Danalynne was about to grab steve and run out with sookie but gabe slammed my head against the wall. I recovered quickly and saw how steve was dragging a screaming sookie down the stairs.  
I was about to tackle steve but gabe choked me with a gold chain, I felt it dig into my skin and burn.  
I thought about how gabe knew gold was my weakness but my thoughts were stopped when he slammed my head against the wall again and I blacked out.


	19. painful

When I woke up I was trying not to vomit from the pain behind my eyes.  
I lifted my head and realised I was tied to a chair in what looked like a basement when I looked in front of me I saw sookie and hugo in a big cage like holding cell.  
“sookie? What happened” I asked and she looked quickly to me and came forward until the cage stopped her.  
“I don’t know, they knew I think. They carried us in here and you were knocked out so they tied you to the chair” sookie told me and I tried to wiggle out of the ropes but it was too tight.  
“ah good your awake” steve said as he came down the stairs with gabe.  
“want to tell me why I am tied up?” I growled out at steve but he smiled at me and nodded to gabe.  
I looked at gabe and my head went flying to the right as he backhanded me, all I could taste was blood.  
My tongue went over my teeth to make sure I still had all of them and when I counted all of them I looked at Steve.  
“Don’t speak to me like that” he whispered after he leaned in, I smiled at him and then spit the blood in his face.  
I smiled widely at him after that and saw him sigh and saw him nod at gabe again, I quickly turned my head to gabe and laughed.  
“what are you going to hit me again? Wow what a man you are, you need to tie me up to beat me” I said and saw the fury in Gabe’s eyes turn even darker.  
He drew his fist back but Steve's own hand grabbed Gabe's and he shook his head.  
Steve took out a knife and cut the ropes from my arm and legs, right away I started to fight back but I wasn’t ready for steve to Taser me in my neck.  
I fell to the ground in pain and heard sookie yell something at me but I couldn’t focus on her voice.  
I felt gabe pull me up by my hair and flinched, I had a high pain tolerance but not with my hair.  
“take her to the other basement” steve said to gabe and gabe thru my body over his shoulder.  
There was nothing I could do but watch the floor as he walked.  
I mentally remembered each and every corner he took so that when I was free I could get sookie and hugo then leave.  
He went thru a steel door and left it open probably for steve and then threw me to the floor.  
I heard some rackling and then he picked me up again, holding me against his body he linked my arms thru some chains.  
They were painfully tight and as I looked forward I gulped. The walls were covered in all types of torturing devises.  
‘what if they used it on godric’ I asked myself but realised I said it out loud when steve chuckled.  
“oh we did and I love it when the silver burned him and he screamed out for us to stop” steve said and I felt my body move forward to attack him but the chains stopped me.  
“you fucking prick, I will kill you for touching him!” I screamed at him and I saw the tools behind him start to shake and I focused more on my chains.  
I felt them snap open and I flung steve and gabe back into the wall, I made run for it and ran out of the church.  
I would let eric know sookie and hugo was in trouble, if I went for them now I would only be caught again.  
I ran across some grass and heard some yelling behind me, I didn’t dare look behind me as I ran, I would actually make it.   
I smiled but was tackled to the ground hard, hitting my head on the ground hard enough to get dizzy, the person had to be a big muscular male.  
“well done Jason” was the last thing I heard as I passed out again.  
Everything was a blur to me when I woke up again.  
I felt coldness under me and extreme pain in my arms and lower stomach, my eyes adjusted to the light.  
I saw two figures by my feet and one I recognised as gabe but the other one was a mystery.  
“what are you guys doing with her” I heard the man say and then steve walked in.  
“she’s a new type of breed…new vampire breed, she attacked me last night” steve said and showed them the fang marks on his arm. That were fake actually.  
“she can run in the sun light” he said and I groaned out of pain.  
“yeah and watch this…” steve said and I felt a hot searing pain on my stomach.  
They watched as steve laid the gold neckless on her stomach and it burned her flesh, like silver burns other vampires.  
“now this needs to be kept a secret, I don’t want anyone else to find out about this. We don’t want anyone to panic if vamps can be in the sun now” steve said and the guy nodded.  
“good Jason now go help Luke and remember to stay quiet” steve said and I watched as Jason walked thru the door and left me there on the cold table.  
“gabe get the knife” steve said and I tried to pull my arms down but they were securely tied to the table.  
“what are you…” steve asked but I kept my mouth shut. He motioned for gabe and he dragged a long cut up my arm.  
I clenched my teeth together from the pain but I said nothing.  
“oh were a tough little girl” steve said and walked to the door and started pulling someone thru the door.  
“look who we found…” steve said and I stared at him horrified “dad…” I whispered.  
Steve smiled at me and threw my dad at gabe. I watched as gabe put the knife to his throat.  
“no, no please” I yelled at steve with tears in my eyes.  
“tell me everything I want to know” steve said and I shook my head at him. “I don’t know anything I promise” I said and steve fumed at me.  
“she’s telling the truth, she doesn’t know but I do…” he said and I looked at him with tears.  
“don’t dad please, don’t tell them anything” I asked him but steve backhanded me and I sobbed out when gabe pushed the knife deeper and one drop of blood ran down my father’s throat.  
“Nephalem… she is a Nephalem. They used both demon and angel biology to create her” he said and I was frozen.  
‘angel and demon’ those words kept running thru my mind.  
“they? So you are not her father?” steve asked and looked at me in wonderment.  
“no I am not. I worked where they created her, they used a human female to carry her but injected angel and demon blood into the fetus and made the mother drink their blood as the only food choice. She is part human and with angel and demon. She grew too fast and the mother didn’t make it, but something went wrong because a Nephalem shouldn’t age past a certain age but she gets older and older. That and there are a few traits she doesn’t have but I guess it’s the human part in her ” my father said and I felt the tears run down my face.  
“thank you, now we don’t need you anymore” steve said and nodded at gabe.  
I stared at my father even if he wasn’t blood, I shook my head at gabe and saw him smile.  
I looked at my dad and he whispered something I didn’t understand. “Han är du är kompis” he said before gabe slit his throat and my father’s blood splattered all over me.  
I screamed out loud from being horrified. His blood kept pouring out and splattering on me. His blood was everywhere and I sobbed as my father’s eyes rolled back into his skull and gabe dropped his lifeless body to the ground.  
“I thought you were a man of god?” I screamed at him and tried to lunge for his throat.  
But my arms being tied stopped me. ‘he’s gone, my father was just killed in front of me.’  
“gabe roughen her up a bit” steve said and walked out of the room. I cried as gabe dragged my father’s body out the door and then five minutes later he returned with an evil smile on his face.  
“you are sick people, god will punish you” I screamed at him but he chuckled loudly at me.  
“oh sweetheart don’t fret over that, I am here to punish you…” gabe said and cracked his knuckles.  
He walked to me and slapped me across the face “you are an abomination” he growled out and hit his fist into my ribs.  
He then untied the ropes around my wrists and picked me up. He threw me into the wall and I felt my skull crash into the concrete.  
I shuddered as I fell to the floor, ‘why when I need my powers to work they just disappear?’  
Gabe kicked me in the ribs and then he stomped on my ankle making pain explode up my leg.  
He kicked me one more time in my ribs and then he left, making sure to lock the door on the outside.  
I laid there panting, trying to catch my breath.  
I tried to concentrate on my breathing when I felt the familiar tingle and then the snap in my ankle.  
I looked down to see the red/blue colour disappear, now my powers worked!  
I stood up and tried to open the door with my powers but nothing worked.  
I kicked and kicked at the door until I heard a click, I smiled to myself and pushed the door open, only to be met with steve newlin quirking his eye brow at me.  
“I thought I told gabe to beat you?” steve said and I smirked at him.  
“nope the little bitch ran away” I said and pushed him into the wall, trying to run he grabbed my ankle and I fell to the floor.  
I turned on my back and kicked him in his face, satisfied when he yelled out in pain.  
I ran to the door and this time I made it out of the door. I ran down the corridor turning the corners until I found the main hall of the building.  
I smiled and ran for the door that lead to sookie and hugo, opening it I ran down the stairs and stopped when I saw them in the metal cage.  
“hey…” I said to sookie and ran to the cage to try and break it open. “how did you get away?” sookie asked and I shook my head at her, explaining that there was no time.  
I heard the door open by the stairs and someone came down running. I went to the metal case holding stuff and hid next to it.  
I saw steve look in the cage and then gabe “where is she?” steve asked but sookie shook her head they would have left but hugo’s eyes went to mine and steve turned to look where I was hiding.  
When he did he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the floor, I stood up quickly and hit him and the face.  
I turned to gabe but he caught my fist and raised his instead. He first hit my cheek and then three hits to my ribs, as I was hunched over he brought his knee up into my stomach.  
The pain was radiating over my mid-section but I pushed it away and head butted gabe, it did nothing but make him angrier and me a whole lot of dizzier.   
Steve recovered and scowled at me. He grabbed me away from gabe and held a long silver knife to my throat.  
“what is her name?” steve asked sookie and hugo as he panted and pushed the knife deeper into my neck.  
“jessica we told you when we met…” sookie told him but steve sighed out loud.  
“cut the bullshit, we know the vamps sent you to find godric, he was the one who told us” steve said and then pointed at hugo.  
“no, it can’t be he loves Isabell” sookie said and looked at hugo, he looked at steve shaking his head.  
“fine you just told them now get me out!” hugo screamed and I glared at him…  
‘back stabbing piece of shit’ I thought to myself.  
“what is her name?” steve asked again but hugo shook his head “she never told me her real name, we just met this morning, I didn’t know she would be coming with” hugo said and steve turned to sookie.  
“I’m not telling you anything” sookie said and steve chuckled darkly at her. “I don’t think you have the upper hand right now” he said and pushed the knife harder, making a few drops of blood run down my throat.  
“tell me her name or I kill her now” steve growled and moved me forward until I was pushed up against the fence.  
“danalynne…her name is danalynne” sookie replied reliantly and I could feel steve smile behind me.  
“danalynne…” he purred into my ear and I cringed in disgust.  
He removed the knife from my throat but his arm was still wrapped around my midsection.  
“will you trade yourself for godric?” steve asked sookie and sookie nodded right away looking into my eyes.  
I could tell she was asking me why I wasn’t using my powers but I shook my head at her, signalling her that it wasn’t working.  
“yes, of course I would” sookie replied and held her hands up so that steve could take her.  
But steve laughed out loud and thrusted me in Gabe's arms. He held my arms behind my back so that I couldn’t move and turned me toward sookie.  
“mmmm wrong answer…” steve said and turned towards me and in a blink of an eyes he thrusted the knife into my abdomen.  
It burned like hell, it felt like someone was ripping my body into half from the inside out.  
He pulled the knife out and I heard sookie yell out in horror as the blood seeped out of my wound.  
“Take her to the vampire, I’m sure he would like to feed” steve said and gabe pushed me away from sookie and into darkness.


	20. burned

The light was switched on after we went down a hallway and then stairs, there was a cage as well, with only a single mattress on the floor and on it laid godric…dead to the world.   
Gabe threw me into the cage and I skidded to a stop on my knees next to godric, I saw gabe leave and I quickly checked godric for any wounds but found none.  
I sighed in relief but then it dawned on me, godric was a vampire.  
All those times he came to visit us I never even thought that he was anything other than a human.  
A young seventeen year old human boy.  
Even though he was always pale I didn’t worry about him but now that I stared at him I could see his colour was ash-like.  
“they probably haven’t given you any blood” I growled out to the door, hoping someone would hear me.  
I looked down at his face and I couldn’t help but smile, he was a friend to me after all.  
I sat up and felt a pain shoot thru my stomach from the knife wound, I then lifted my shirt up and looked at it. It was deep and bleeding steadily.  
Sighing I sat back down and then thought of something.  
Quickly I opened godric’s mouth and pressed my hand to the wound so that it was full of blood, I moved my hand over godric’s mouth and let a few drops fall in.  
His fangs sprang out without him waking up, he needed the blood desperately and mine was just going to waste.  
I sat up and leaned over him so that my cut was over his mouth and then moved down so that my stomach was against his mouth.   
It ran down into his mouth and then down his throat, I didn’t know how long I could stay like this but the thoughts were pulled away when I felt godric’s fangs sink into me.  
I leaned over him for what felt like hours but was merely minutes. I felt his fangs snap back and I moved away from him and crawled to the wall to lean against it.  
I felt really tired from lack of sleep and blood loss…why is it every week I have a life threatening wound or that I die. I asked myself and then answered myself as well. ‘Maybe because you are a demon/angel’ I grumbled and closed my eyes to get some sleep.  
Something cold was dripping into my mouth and the taste was exquisite, I arched my back up and lifted my head to reach the source that held the wonderful taste.  
My lips wrapped around something cold and I pulled the liquid faster into my mouth, swallowing it as soon as it was in my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes and it was met with striking grey eyes. Full pink lips and the most angel like face.  
My eyes widened and pushed godric away, his blood was smeared across my lips and chin, I drank godric’s blood…I willingly drank his blood.  
“you lied to me” I hissed out at him and sat in the far corner to stay as far away from him as possible. “I know little one, but it was necessary…I had to protect you” godric said and lowered his head as he thought about danalynne.  
“you could have said something godric, I trusted you…I was in love with you” I whispered the last part and watched as godric’s head snapped up to stare into my eyes. His eyes stared into my own and I had to look away from him or I would forgive him then and there. I was staring at the ground when I felt a gush of wind and cold fingers grabbing my chin.  
“look at me danalynne…please” godric asked and I slowly lifted my head and looked into his grey eyes, I swallowed hard and sighed out as godric wrapped his arms around me and settle me in his lap.  
“how did you get here?” godric asked me and I pulled back to look at him “well I was sort of kidnapped and sold to a vampire then I killed them and went back home but was taken again and for a year I was in a cage until eric bought me, he then held me, tortured me, fed from me and his blood made me fall in love with him so he asked me to come with sookie to the church to find you.” I said all in one breath.  
“I am sorry this happened to you, this is why I kept me being a vampire a secrete because there are people that would want you for your powers” godric said and my eyes swelled up with tears as I thought of my father. Godric saw this and pushed my head to his shoulder as he held me tighter.  
“they killed him…in front of me, his blood is on me. This is all I have of him…his blood on my clothes. I am truly alone in this world.” I sobbed out as I clutched godric’s back and tried to get closer to him so that I couldn’t feel any more pain.  
“awww would you look at this” a voice broke through the silent room aside from the sobs.   
Godric looked at steve and then he looked at me “what is it that you need?” godric asked him and steve grinned at him.  
“I came to get her” steve said and nodded into danalynne direction. “why do you need her?” godric asked again but steve just opened the cage and walked inside.  
“she needs to eat, she can eat with the other girl” steve said and godric nodded at him. “you need to go and eat” godric said but danalynne shook her head at him and held on tighter.  
“come on little one” godric said and tried to move her from him but she was clinging to tightly. “he will hurt me please don’t make me go” danalynne whimpered at him, godric sighed and slowly removed her arms from his body and pushed her into steve’s arms.  
“no godric please…” she went to grab godric again but he shook his head at her. “he will not hurt you just go with him” godric said and watched as steve pulled danalynne behind him and out of that part of the basement.  
Danalynne walked beside steve believing that he was taking her to go and eat but when they walked past sookie danalynne began to struggle again, before she knew what was happening a needle was pushed into her neck and she fell unconscious to the floor.  
When I woke up my arms were on fire and so was my chest, I looked down and saw cuts running up and down my arms and slash marks over my chest. Just then gabe came into the room and he didn’t even care that I was awake. He simply picked up a gold chain and involuntarily flinched away making him laugh out loud.  
I struggled against him as he looped it around my throat and started choking me with it. It felt like someone was cutting my head off with a butter knife as the chain dug deeper into my skin. I moaned out in pain but that made him pull on it tighter.  
I could feel my skin burning and rubbing raw against the chain. Gabe released it and went back to the torture instruments only to come back with a gun.  
“It is time I end this” gabe said and pointed the gun at my head, I was shaking so hard from the pain and he was about to pull the trigger when we heard shouting and gabe sighed out loud.  
He threw the gun down and pulled me from the table after un-cuffing my legs and wrists. I was too weak to walk so he picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder as he walked to wards the shouting.  
I recognised his voice as he yelled…hugo. I didn’t listen what he was saying but I did feel the pain when gabe roughly dropped me to the floor.  
I watched as gabe opened the cell and hit hugo with his fist, knocking him out. hugo fell to the floor and then sookie jumped onto gabe and started hitting him. Gabe easily threw her into the metal cabinet and she crashed to the floor screaming as gabe ripped her dress open.  
I couldn’t let this happen, so I slowly got up and stumbled towards them, gabe said something about sookie’s own kind not being good enough but I didn’t listen as I jumped onto his back and bit into his shoulder.  
“get your fuggly hands off of me” sookie yelled as gabe tried to feel her body. Sookie screamed and gabe hit her hard with his fist so hard that she just laid there glazing up at the ceiling. “get away from her” I yelled and hit him until he turned to me.  
“I don’t mind her sleeping, but you I would want to scream” gabe said as he slapped me and knocked me to the floor.  
He pinned both of my arms to the floor an straddled me, he looked my body up and down and then ripped my dress up my body and tried to rip my panties away.  
“get off you fucker!” I growled out as I struggled against him. “stop moving” he growled back at me and slapped me twice before I was so out of it.  
I was so tired of fighting, around every corner something or someone wanted to kill me. But I wasn’t ready to give up yet.  
“I said get off” I yelled and head butted him, succeeding in breaking his nose. He yelled out in pain and then stared at me with fury in his eyes. He back handed me that left me dazed and then I felt his hands wrap around my throat.  
I tried to breathe but his hand cut of my air supply distinctly I could heard sookie scream but I couldn’t hear what she was saying or yelling. My eyes became blurry from the tears as I tried to hold on, and then in an instant I could breathe again.  
I was gulping air down as fast as I could and looked toward gabe and saw that godric had him around the throat. “godric it’s me…” gabe struggled out and I watched as godric snapped his neck.  
His eyes met mine and I could feel the tears start again. “godric?” I heard sookie ask and godric looked at her while she tried to cover herself up again.  
“you should not have come” godric told sookie and then we all heard some yelling above us.  
“bill!!” sookie screamed out and smiled but I looked at godric and saw him close his eyes and tilt his head backward. He smiled and that was a sight I didn’t see often.   
“No, I’m here my child, down here” godric said and I frowned but in an instant eric was there and looking at godric like he was a god. He fell to his knees right in front of godric like a faithful slave aboding to his king.  
“you are a fool for sending humans after me” godric said to eric as he looked down at him.  
Eric looked up at godric with all the adoration in his eyes that he could muster. “I had no choice, these savages seeks to destroy you” eric said and looked around the room and then back to godric with disgust on his face.   
“I am aware of what they have planned, this one betrayed you” godric said and then pointed at hugo. I was shocked to hear that godric knew that steve wanted to kill him. Eric looked at hugo and I could see he wanted to kill him but he remained by godric’s feet.   
“he’s with the fellowship, they set a trap for us” sookie said and my head snapped to her. So that was how steve and gabe knew of my weakness. Sookie came over to me and pulled my dress right, she gave me a half of a hug as I sat on the ground trying to compose what almost happened to me.  
“how long has it been since you fed?” eric asked godric and my head snapped towards them. “I require very little blood now” godric said and that confused me. Didn’t he remember that I gave him blood, my blood…  
I wanted to say that I did give him my blood but an alarm went off and I had to cover my ears. “save the humans, go now” godric said and his eyes met mine again and I shook my head at him. “I will not leave your sight” eric said and looked back at godric.   
“I can take care of myself, spill no blood on your way out” godric said and eric stood up slowly.  
Eric grabbed my arm but I yanked it back “I am staying, take sookie and go” I told him and both he and sookie was about to argue but godric said that it would be best.  
Sookie and eric went up the stairs and I then turned back towards godric. “you knew the wanted to kill you…” I stated more than asked. “I did know, I didn’t expect eric to come for me” he said and I let out a laugh. “he didn’t come after you, I did. The only one who was prepared to die for you but still you lied to me!” I growled out the last part and turned my back to him.   
I expected him to wrap his arms around as he always did when I was upset but nothing happened. “go find eric…” godric said and I swallowed thickly and turned to look at him but his back was facing me. “godric…” I started but he shook his head and just told me to go.  
I shook my head in disappointment and I felt tears brim my eyes but either way I went up the stairs and followed where everyone was going and it led me to the main church. All I could see was guys around me and all of them had weapons.  
“I’m not concerned with godric, any vampire would do. And we have one right here.” Steve said and gestured to eric. Before I could stop myself I screamed out. “no!! don’t…” I yelled and I saw a guy coming towards me but I quickly turned and hit him, breaking his nose. Two more came towards me and when I went to hit them someone behind me grabbed my arms behind my back and pushed me forward.  
Two guys were holding onto me as I struggled to get free but they both kicked my legs and I fell to my knees looking up at eric. “I will be fine” eric said before two guys took him forward and laid him down. They put silver chains around his ankles and wrists. He growled out in pain and I couldn’t help but flinch. “there will be a holy bond fire at dawn” steve said and laughed out while clapping his hands together.   
“don’t please…” I begged and looked at steve as he smiled at me. “bring her…she will burn with him” steve said and I struggled against the two guys that became four. I was trying to break free but their hold was too strong and they laid me down over eric, stomach to stomach. Steve brought some gold chains and tied them over my wrists, my legs and my back. Making me scream out in pain.  
“don’t please just stop!!” sookie screamed out but everyone ignored her. I tried to keep my head up but it fell into the crook of eric’s neck and I could feel the gold burning my skin.  
“I tried to get godric out but he insisted that he had to stay…” I whispered into eric’s ear as I laid my head on his shoulder. “that sounds like the new godric, he changed so much” eric said into my ear and turned his face so that he tried to look into my eyes.  
“how is it the gold burns you” eric asked me and I moved a little bit down to see his face much better. While moving the chains moved and cut deeper into my skin making me bite my lip until I tasted blood. “it’s a weakness, I actually found out what I am” I told him and I could see he wanted to know but he glanced at my neck and chest and frowned.   
“Whose blood is all over you?” he asked and I could feel tears start to well up again and then steve walked towards us.


	21. revenge

“You see just like our lord saviour was betrayed by three pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan” steve said to all the people in the church.  
“That doesn’t make any sense, how can you people listen to him” sookie yelled out but nothing happened except the guy holding her gripped her more forcefully.  
“I offer myself in exchange for godric’s freedom and the girls’ as well” eric forced out and I could feel the vibration from his chest run through my body.  
“That’s noble but she is a traitor to her race, the human race. She hardly deserves mercy.” Steve said as he looked in disgust firstly at danalynne and then at sookie. The church door then slammed open and bill came thru yelling out sookie’s name but steve reacted quickly and pointed a gun at sookie aiming right at her head.  
“one more step and the girl dies” steve said to bill and bill growled back at him. “shoot her and everyone here dies, let her go now” bill said as he looked at all the guys around him. Steve looked at bill and rolled his eyes as he looked at sookie as she struggled to get to bill.  
“seriously what do they see in you?” steve asked sookie and gestured to bill “soldiers some silver for our friend here” steve said and sookie immediately started to squirm around. “don’t he’s done nothing to you” sookie yelled at steve but steve chuckled and looked at bill as he said “sookie I will be fine”. Sookie looked as the men wrapped silver around him and he groaned in pain.   
“eric…” I whimpered into his shoulder and lifted my head to see bill being wrapped in silver chains. “we are going to die, aren’t we?” I asked him as I laid my head down again in the crook of his neck.  
“I am willing to die for godric” eric said to me and I smiled because I was too. I would take a wooden bullet for godric if I needed to. Deep inside me I was still angry at him for lying to me but I understood completely.   
“can you turn your head to me?” I asked him and watched as he hissed from the pain but he did turn his head towards me. I looked into his blue eyes and I wanted to get lost in them but I shook that thought away. “before we die I need to tell you something” I said to him and I expected to see him smirk but his face stayed neutral so I went on.  
“I don’t know how, but sookie said it is your blood and I don’t know because I feel the same about godric but” I tried to explain but I just couldn’t get it out. “your mumbling” eric said to me and I blushed. “fine…” I said and instead of trying to explain it to him I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. My chains pulled tightly and burned me even more but I didn’t care because I felt his lips pushed against mine and his tongue ran over my lower lip asking for permission.  
I willingly opened my mouth and I felt his cold tongue slide against my warm one, his tongue explored all over my mouth like he was trying to get to know every corner of my mouth. I tried to move my arms around him but I forgot about the chain and I hissed in pain when the dug deeper into my wrists. I gave eric one last kissed and then pulled back as one tear slipped out of my eye.  
“Newlin!!” I heard someone yell and I tried to look but my energy was very low and all I could do was listen as steve yelled out in pain “let her go fuckwad” someone yelled and I hoped it was someone on our side. Right then I heard steve yell out again and I forced myself to lift my head. I saw him clutch his forehead “son of a bitch” he groaned out and hunched over.  
I hope he is feeling so much pain, the same pain I went thru. I couldn’t keep my head up anymore and let it fall back to the table. I laid there in pain and then something pulled the chains, when I opened my eyes I saw sookie looking down at me with a sad smile. I looked towards eric and saw him zip towards steve and he grabbed him around the throat. He lifted him up and slammed him down onto the ground.   
“eric do not kill him” sookie said and I felt my strength come back as I healed. “kill him, kill the motherfucker” the guy in the corner said and I felt furious he was the one who tackled me and just stood there as steve tortured me.  
I swung my legs over the side and smirked. “go ahead murder us, murder us before god. We are willing to die” steve said and I rolled my eyes at him. I jumped off and walked towards eric and steve. Eric looked up at me confused and I smirked at him. I crouched down and grabbed steve by the jaw “I will deal with you now” I said to him and then punched him on the nose before I got up and made my way down.   
But before I could get to the guy stan walked in with a lot of vampires following. “steve newlin you have pushed us too far, you think we will just sit on our thumbs while you round up your men and kill us? We will kill you first like we did your father” stan said and I shook my head at him because if it wasn’t for him we would have never been here.   
Godric wouldn’t have been here and I would have probably never been bought. Right now I wanted to kill stan. “murderer!!” steve yelled out and I turned back towards him. “destroy them, all of them” stan said and all the vampire by his side rushed to humans getting ready to kill them all.  
I looked towards eric but he was focused on steve so I turned towards the guy and walked towards him but godric stopped me in my tracks. “enough!! You came for me I assume…underling” godric said and I looked up towards where he stood. He stood above us all on the second floor.   
“yes sheriff” stan said reluctantly because he was about to bite a guy in the neck and drain him dry.  
“these people have not harmed me, you see we can co-exist. Mr newlin I do not want bloodshed when it’s not called for, help me set an example if we leave you in pain would you do the same?” godric asked steve but he only chuckled at him and looked at godric.  
“I will not negotiate with sub-humans, kill me…do it, Jesus will protect me” steve said and I scoffed at him. Godric smiled a little bit at steve “I am actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him but I missed it” godric said and I was shocked at this news. I didn’t believe that godric was over two thousand years old but I guess I did believe now.  
Godric used his vamp speed and picked steve up by the back of his neck and held him up. “good people who of you are willing to die for this man’s madness?” godric asked and I looked around at the people who joined the fellowship and not one of them were about to willingly die.   
“that’s what I thought, stand down everyone. People go home, it is over now” godric said and all of the people looked around for what to do but they all silently walked out the door and went home. “please don’t leave me” steve begged but no one listened.  
Godric dropped steve to the floor “I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours” godric said to steve and started to walk away. I walked towards steve and he looked with fear in his eyes at me. Eric watched me like a hawk as I stood before steve with my head tilted sideways.  
His lips turned up in to a little smile and I returned it with an evil smirk that made his smile drop immediately.   
He was about to say something but I heard godric say “come” so put my foot over his throat and pushed down to give a little pressure as I turned towards godric.  
He was talking to stan, telling him to come along but stan wanted to refuse “but sir, after what these humans have done to you” stan argued back with godric and godric gave him a hard stare “I said come” he stated and walked forward again.  
I still couldn’t believe godric was a vampire because he was so quiet and gentle and if he was like that where did eric come from? Godric wanted to help and save humans while eric wanted to own them and drain them dry after torturing them.  
I saw eric stand up and move towards sookie and heard him ask if she was okay and that was weird. Normally eric didn’t care for a human but I could see he felt something for humans. I mean he did kiss me with passion so he must have some sort of feelings for me…right?  
I turned back to steve and he was about to try and remove my foot so I pressed down harder and smiled when he choked.   
“you tortured me” I said to him and crouched down after pulling my foot away. “I…I didn’t want to. It w…was all g…gabe” steve stuttered out to me and I laughed out loudly, probably sounding like a lunatic.   
“oh no it was gabe…and you but you see gabe is dead already so now it is just you” I said to him and picked him up by the collar until he was standing. “what to do with you?” I asked and I heard him gulp.  
“how about I chain you up with hot chains, then I slice some of your skin open and then finally pull your intestines out through your mouth?” I asked him and smiled wildly at him.  
He had tears in his eyes and then I saw a wet patch in front of his pants.  
I laughed…I laughed hard and made everyone that was left look towards us. Tears were leaking out of my eyes from all the laughing, a smile was on my face and then a second later it was gone and replaced with a menacing look.  
“you cut me, choked me, burned me with gold chains and stabbed me amongst other things. But I never peed myself or even cried!” I growled out at him and stalked towards him as he started to walk back. “y…you d…did” he said to me and I frowned. “I did what?” I asked and stood still.  
“you did cry…” he said and I thought back, and the only time I did cry was when he killed my father…my only family and friend I had in this world.  
“oh yes I did cry…when you kill my father in front of me!!!” I yelled at him and took the last four steps towards him. My hand was around his throat and my teeth were barred.  
Today I was going to kill a man…no today I was going to kill Steve Newlin.  
I could feel the anger in me start to rise and I knew my eyes were glowing red because Steve’s eyes went wide. My hand was getting warmer and when I looked down at it, it was starting to glow red. Steve screamed out in pain and I saw steam coming from my hand and a small flame in the middle.  
While I was choking him I was also burning him, how… I didn’t know. The flame got bigger and I heard sookie behind me tell eric to stop me but he gave no reply. Steve was trying to hit me so that I could let   
go but I only tightened my hold.

His neck was being badly burned and I was glad because I could get my revenge. Before I could snap his neck a hand came over mine and the flame turned blue immediately. I let go of steve only so that I could choke the one who stopped me but my eyes met grey one’s and I stopped myself.  
My flame was still blue and godric took my hand into both of his and shook his head “don’t little one, not now. Come on let’s get you to my home” he said but I shook my head and looked back at steve. I tried to go back to him but godric grabbed me “I am not going to kill him” I said and godric looked hesitant but let go of me after a few seconds.  
I walked to steve and he was crawling backwards but wasn’t fast enough.  
I crouched by his side and looked at the badly burned flesh of his throat. “I am not done, I will come back for you” I said and stood up but before I took godric’s hand. I kicked steve in the balls and bathed in the victory feeling of hearing him scream out in pain.  
I walked with godric down the steps and past sookie and bill but next to sookie stood the guy I was going to hurt before. I stopped and godric looked at me in question. “go ahead I want to talk to sookie” I said to him and he nodded at me and walked towards eric at the door.  
“hey danalynne, this is…” sookie started but before she could finish I punched the guy in the nose and he fell down. “what is wrong with you!” bill hissed at me as sookie helped the guy up.  
“you were the one who tackled me and just stood there as they tortured me” I hissed at the guy and I saw recognition flash in his eyes and he looked down shamefully. “what? Jason explain right now!” sookie said to the guy and he sighed.  
“look I was still listening to steve and we were outside when I saw this girl run on the field and steve yelled that I should stop her, she was really fast so I tackled her and she passed out. steve told me to carry her and we went into a basement where he explained that she was a new breed of vampire and proved it with lying gold onto her skin and It burned her. I am really sorry for doing that, I had no idea what steve was doing” he said and I looked at him but something inside of me said that I should believe him.  
“fine but next time investigate!” I said to him and he nodded at me. “well danalynne this Jason…my brother” she said and I nodded at her before walking back to godric and saw him looking at me in disappointment and eric looked at me with amusement and lust.   
I felt bad for whatever I did wrong to disappoint godric so I slouched my shoulders and bowed my head as we walked out of the church.  
I got into the car that was waiting for us and once we were moving I stared out of the window in silence.  
Godric and eric were talking to each other in another language and I rolled my eyes at them, they could have just told me to ride with sookie. I mean they didn’t have to talk in another language just so that I didn’t need to know what they were talking about.  
I thought about what happened with steve and to be honest I was a little scared because I didn’t know what my powers were capable off. But on the other hand it meant I could protect myself and even get away from eric.  
I didn’t even notice when we came to a stop and only realised it when godric touched my hand. I looked at our hands and smiled. I wished that everything could be the same again, that my dad would be alive and that he can tell me godric is coming over to visit. So that I didn’t know godric was a vampire and instead he was just a guy I was in love with and loved to spend time with him.  
“come on, let’s get you cleaned up” godric said to me and I stepped out of the car. Eric was waiting by the door and when I stepped inside he walked me down a hallway.  
“is this the part where you kill me?” I asked him and he chuckled and smiled at me “well maybe I wanted to have some fun first” eric said and I playfully rolled my eyes at him. We stopped in front of a dark wood door and eric pushed the door open.  
The room was big and spacious and smelled of sandal wood so this must be godric’s room. “I will bring you something else to wear” eric said and I nodded as I looked at my blood soaked clothes.   
“the bathroom is right through there” eric said and I walked into the room, to say I loved it was an understatement. I looked in the mirror and the girl staring back at me scared me. There were black circles around her eyes and dried blood all over her but her eyes were the scariest. They were still blue but they held more darkness in them than before.   
“do you need help” a voice said behind me and it made me jump “so were back to this again” I stated more than asked. Eric smiled behind me and placed his hand on my hips and I looked into his eyes.  
They held some kind of emotion I couldn’t pinpoint but I hope it was what I wanted so badly. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder making my skin tingle. I leaned back into him and he started nibbling on my neck.  
If sookie said it was the blood that made me feel this way about eric then what the hell was this now? Because I didn’t drink eric’s blood and I was feeling something for him right now.  
My thoughts were pulled away when eric pulled my dress over my head and I stood in only my underwear. “please don’t throw it away, it’s all I have of my dad” I said to him and he looked at the bloody dress. He nodded at put it on the counter and then returned to my side.  
His arms snaked around my middle and one of his hands started to rub my breasts and I moaned out as I laid my head back onto his chest. He slowly removed my bra and then my panties.  
I turned back to him and pulled his tank top off over his head and I kissed his chest. He was so cold but I didn’t mind because my whole body felt warmer than usual. I pushed up onto my toes and pressed my lips against his. He immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth making me groan out.  
I was about to unbutton his jeans when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Eric sighed and quickly opened it. Isabelle brought me something to wear and eric thanked her before shutting the door again.  
He stalked towards me after he dropped the dress that Isabelle gave me to the floor. I moved backwards and felt the glass of the shower door against my back. I quickly turned and climbed in starting the water.   
It felt nice to have warm water run over my body, cleaning me from all the blood. I didn’t expect eric to come into the shower but when he pressed his chest against my back and I felt his length against me I realised what was going to happen.  
I moved my hand behind me and rubbed my ass against eric. I wrapped my hand around him, stroking him up and down. I did this for a minute before eric turned me around and crashed his lips against mine and pushed his hips into mine.  
I moaned as he started to grind his manhood against me but suddenly eric pulled away and I frowned. “what is wrong?” I asked him but he shook his head and in a blink of an eye he was gone.  
I sighed and shook my head, I finished my shower quickly and got dressed in the blue dress Isabelle. It was nice and fell just above my knees. The material was so soft and silky that I couldn’t help but run my hands all over it.  
I opened the door and walked out of the door and into the lounge where everyone was talking in little groups.  
I looked for eric but I didn’t see him and instead I saw godric sitting on a chair and some of the vampires and humans were standing in a row going to talk to godric.   
I also went and stood in the row because I wasn’t sure if I could just go and talk to godric so I waited until it was my turn.  
“danalynne…” godric said surprised that I was waiting to talk to him. I kneeled on one of my knees and bowed my head. “I’m not sure if I can just talk to you, so I waited” I said to him and he shook his head at me.  
“you do not need to kneel for me” godric said and I was going to protest but he quickly grabbed me and instead of letting me stand me placed me on his lap.   
“I am really sorry for your loss” godric said to me and I nodded at him and tried to stand up but his arm came around my waist and held me there. I looked around trying to see where sookie was but I couldn’t see her so I leaned back and godric’s arm held me tighter.  
“godric what do you know of my past?” I asked him and his eyes met mine but before he could answer Isabelle came forward with hugo.  
“here is the one who betrayed us” she said and pushed hugo to the floor by godric’s feet. I could see she was deeply pained that hugo betrayed her and I felt sorry for her.  
“hugo…he is your human is he not?” godric asked and sat a little bit back and pulled me along with him. This was embarrassing, I was a human girl sitting on the lap of the sheriff.  
“yes he is” Isabelle said and bowed her head because she knew hugo would be kill and she did truly love him. “do you love him?” godric asked and I smiled slightly because he wasn’t like eric. Eric would have killed him on the spot but godric asked questions to understand more.  
“I do…I thought I did” Isabelle said in sorrow and bowed her head again as she wanted to cry. “it appears you love him still” godric said and I looked at Isabelle she nodded but looked at hugo with sadness in her eyes.  
“I will need a second opinion on this” godric said and stan stepped forward with an evil smirk.  
“I say kill the human” he said and godric looked at him “I appreciate your opinion but I meant the opinion of someone else” godric said and all the vampires were whispering among themselves.   
“danalynne…” godric said and my head snapped to him. “you’re asking a human for help in your decision?” stan growled out and I shrunk a little into godric.


	22. bomb

“danalynne what do you think?” he asked me and I looked at Isabelle and hugo. I could see Isabelle was asking for forgiveness but hugo looked scared because he knew I hated him.  
“why did you do it?” I asked hugo and he looked up briefly at me and then looked back down “I wanted Isabelle to change me but she refused” hugo said and I frowned at him.  
“then why didn’t you just go to another vampire so that they could change you and then return to her?” I asked him harshly as I remembered it was because of him I was tortured.  
“I wanted her to be my maker” hugo said and then bowed his head again knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this alive.  
“I suggest you beg for forgiveness from Isabelle, because you do not deserve someone like her. I would like for you to live, to feel the pain of loss. Knowing you are the reason you lost her” I said to him and looked towards godric and his eyes searched mine.  
After a few seconds he turned towards Isabelle “you are free to go” godric said and Isabelle looked at godric with shock written all over her face.  
“what?” stan growled out and glared at me. “the human is free to go, and do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here” godric said and hugo nodded and looked at me with gratitude.   
“this is a travesty” stan said and picked his hat up ready to leave. “this is my verdict. Eric escort them out. make sure the human leaves unharmed” godric said and his eyes snapped to stan on the last bit of the sentence.  
“yes godric” eric said and my head snapped to him because I didn’t even realise he was here looking at everything. “thank you, thank you sheriff” Isabelle rushed out as the three of them walked out of the house.  
Everyone went on with their own business and I looked at godric “why did you want my help?” I asked him and he smiled fondly at me.  
“because I knew you would make the right decision and you did” godric said and laid a single kiss on my forehead.  
I laid my head down on his shoulder and cuddled into him “I told him to drive until he’s past the Mexican border.” Eric said and godric nodded at him. Eric then kneeled by godric’s feet “I ordered an AB- human for you, extremely rare” eric said and my brows pulled together in a frown. If godric needed blood I would gladly give him some.  
“thank you but I am not hungry” godric said and I could see eric was slightly worried.   
“you have to feed eventually, I doubt the fellowship of the sun had anything to offer” eric said but godric didn’t answer he only stared forward.  
“why wouldn’t you leave when I first came for you?” eric asked him and I wanted to know the same thing.  
“they didn’t treat me badly, you’d be shocked how ordinary most of them are” godric said and I was about to argue but eric cut me to it. “they do nothing but flame the hatred for us” he said and I nodded at godric.  
“let’s be honest, we are frightening. In the thousands of years we haven’t evolved, we’ve only grown more brutally, more predatory” godric said and I couldn’t help but sit up and look at him.  
“you can change, you can make the vampires change” I said to him and he shook his head “we will never change” he said and I looked at eric for help.  
“is that why you didn’t fight when they took you?” eric asked and then it made sense.  
Godric went willingly because he could have killed them all within seconds and then he proved that to me by his next sentence.  
“I could have killed every one of them within a minute and what would that have proven” godric said and eric just looked at him and then after a minute he left.  
“you went willingly…” I sated to him and he nodded stiffly. “come on let’s go walk…” I said to him and stood up.  
I held my hand out for him to take and he did. Within a second we were outside under the stars. I smiled and looked up, it was my favourite thing to do with godric.  
We usually grabbed a blanket and would stay up all night watching the stars and the moon.  
I sat down on the grass and godric shook his head at me “you always did love the night” godric said as he joined me on the green grass.  
He laid back and I joined him, laying my head on his shoulder. If someone was looking at us they would have said we were lover but unfortunately it was only one sided. I glanced up at godric, looking fondly at him and I smiled.  
I so badly wanted to kiss his lips but it made me think of godric and then I frowned. I kissed eric and I was ready to have sex with him…I think.  
Did I have feelings for both of them? No I can’t, it was just wrong!! But when I thought of eric something pulled at me and I wanted to jump him and then I thought of godric and my heart swelled and some butterflies were in my stomach.  
Godric saw me staring and he turned his head towards me and smiled when he saw I was smiling. I looked into his grey eyes and then to his lips. There were full and very pink and so very inviting.  
I looked back into his eyes and thought to myself this was it or nothing. I put my hand at the back of his neck and crashed my lips onto his in a soft way.  
At first he held still and I was about to pull back and apologise but his lips pressed against mine and it felt like my heart would burst.  
My tongue slipped out and licked his lips trying to get into his mouth and he opened up immediately. I know godric is old but I didn’t expect him to kiss this good. I turned to him and then climbed on top of him.  
I was used to him wearing jeans and a shirt but with the flimsy shirt and pants he was wearing I could fully feel something under me get hard. I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran it over his back.  
I kissed him deeply and then I felt a sharp pain on my lower lip I realised his fangs popped out and punctured my lower lips.  
Godric’s arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him while sucking on my lower lip. I tried to take his shirt off but he sighed and pulled away. His lips we’re stained red with my blood.  
“Never a dull night” godric said and I frowned but he shook his head and picked me up. We walked back into the house. Once we came into the lounge and I saw the same woman that met eric at the hotel.  
But this time her hands were around sookie’s throat. I was furious straight away.   
“what do you think you are doing!” I yelled and grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to me and I saw her fangs. I stared at her and she was about to hit me but godric had her around the throat in and instant.  
“retract your fangs now” godric said as he turned her to him but she didn’t do as he said and I could see his hand gripped her more firmly. “I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest…I am the authority. Do you understand?” godric said and I felt chills run down my back because of his authority voice.  
“yes sheriff…” lorena said and I could see she didn’t want to submit but she did anyway. Godric let go of lorena and looked at sookie and then at me. His lips lifted up a little bit and I smiled a little back at him.  
“these humans have proven themselves to be courage’s and loyal to our kind. And a friend to us. Yet you treat them like a child treats a dragonfly, you pull out their wings for sport. No wonder they hate us” godric said sadly and I think my heart broke from the expression on his face.   
He thought take we the humans hated them…him. But what he didn’t realise was that he made a change, he didn’t kill those people in the church and he let hugo go. He didn’t see himself as I saw him, to me I saw a hero. Someone who was maybe someday in the past a monster but he changed.  
“she provoked me…” lorena hissed and that pulled me back to the scene that was going on.  
“and you provoke me…you disrupted the peace in my own home” godric said and it reminded me again that he could have kill her but he didn’t.  
“I could snap you like twig and I haven’t. now why is that?” godric asked lorena and I thought to myself ‘because you have a pure soul’. Godric’s head snapped to me like he heard me and then turned back to lorena just as quickly as it turned to me.  
“it is your choice” lorena said and frowned while looking at bill. And then I figured it out…lorena was bill’s maker and she was jealous because bill was with sookie and not her.  
I wondered if eric and godric were ever together like that but dismissed the thought right away because that would be just weird.  
“indeed it is. You are an old vampire I can tell, you’ve had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven’t. You’re still a savage and I fear for all of us humans and vampires if this behaviour persists.” Godric said to her and I shook my head because some will change and other just won’t.   
Godric looked at bill and bill stood stiffly waiting to see what will happen. “you see to know her” godric said to bill and bill looked at lorena and nodded.  
“yes sheriff” bill said and godric looked thoughtful for a moment and then he made his decision.  
“escort he from the nest” godric said to bill and bill looked at sookie to make sure she was fine. “go ahead I am fine” sookie said.  
“I want you out of my area before dawn” godric said to lorena and she nodded at him. Bill grabbed lorena around the arm and led her out of the house like godric instructed.  
I watched as they walked away and then turned to godric he was walking to his chair again and I followed. I was suddenly thirsty so I told godric that I would be right back.  
I went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water, and I searched for a glass but then one was in front of me.  
I turned around and saw eric holding the glass out for me with a smile on his face. “thank you” I said to him and went to fill the glass with water.  
“you know my blood would be much better, it has more vitamins, taste better and is just good for you” eric said and I rolled my eyes playfully.  
“yeah but I don’t have fangs so I don’t drink blood” I said to him and he pinned me against the wall. He put his head by my neck and inhaled deeply, making me shudder. He placed a single kiss to my neck and pulled away.  
“how did we get here?” I asked him and he frowned in confusion. “I mean how did we become this, we hated each other and you tortured me and now we are so lovey-dovey” I said to him and he chuckled deeply.  
“I am not sure, it is just something deep inside of me pulling me towards you, I certainly don’t like it but I can’t stop think about you” he said and I smiled. “even though I want someone else” he added so quietly I didn’t even here it.  
He grabbed my chin and pressed a teasingly kiss to my lips and then he left. I bit my lower lip and walked back out and saw godric staring into space. I felt bad…I was playing with them both and I needed to stop.  
I started walking to him but someone came into the room and I frowned because I knew him from somewhere.  
“excuse me everyone, can I have your attention…my name is Luke McDonald” the guy said and I frowned because it sounded so familiar. I stepped towards godric and stood by his side as the guy stared at us all.  
“I have a message for you from reverend Steve Newlin” he said and unzipped his jacket. On his body was a bomb…a bomb made of silver chains, silver bullets and stakes…wooden stakes.  
I turned my head to godric but he was already looking at me, everything was moving in slow motion. He grabbed me and smashed me against the wall with his body covering mine. I knew he would get hurt and even maybe die. I didn’t do it on purpose it was just instinct.  
I grabbed him around the waist and switched us around so that I was covering him. I heard the loud boom of the bomb go off and pressed myself against godric.


	23. bonded and hurt

My ears were ringing and everything was moving to slow. I looked at godric and he seemed fine, as I looked around me all I could see was blood and guts everywhere.   
Something was nagging at my mind and then I snapped my head around…eric. I hope he didn’t get hurt. I tried to look for him but it was impossible because there were bodies lying around all over.  
“danalynne…” godric hissed behind me but I ignored him and walked forward, I knew he would be angry because of what I did but right now I needed to find eric.  
I felt lightheaded but dismissed it because a bomb just went off and that was the reason.  
“danalynne!” godric said and grabbed my wrist gently “you can give me a lecture later, I need to find eric” I said and godric looked like he was very hungry and then his eyes snapped to my waist.  
“he’s fine, I can feel him. He’s a little hurt but the silver bullets will push themselves out. You need to lie down” he said and I shook my head, even if the bullet’s we’re going to get out I still needed to check.  
I stepped over some chains and I fell to the floor from a blinding pain in my side. A hand circled my wrist to stop me from touching it. Someone turned me onto my back and the same hand was holding my chin.  
“hey little one focus on me okay” I heard godric say and I focused my eyes on his grey eyes.  
I didn’t know what was going on, all I wanted to do was rub the pain away but godric wouldn’t let me. He looked behind him and I slipped my hand down but the pain got worse and when I brought my hand up it was full of blood.  
“hey what happened?” I asked godric and he looked back at me “it’s fine little one just take some of my blood and it will be fine” he said and I shook my head at him because I could feel my healing powers started to pushed it out.  
The only problem was it wasn’t pushing it out it was pulling it in. I looked down and saw a big piece of glass stuck in me and my body was pulling it inside. Godric looked confused so I grabbed his hand and with my other hand I pulled it out.  
It hurt. Plain and simple but I wanted it out and not in my body. I sighed out of relief but the blood that was running down my side started gushing and godric had to put his hand over it.  
I watched as he bended down so that his head was over mine. “bite my neck” he whispered into my ear and I shook my head at him. “please little one, I will be fine…” he said and the love in his eyes made me arch my neck and my teeth clamped down on his jugular vein.  
My teeth broke his skin easier than usual but I lost the thought when his blood flowed into my mouth. I drank three or four mouthfuls and then pulled away.  
He removed his hand and my skin was all sealed up, you couldn’t tell there was something except for the faint pink scar. This was odd because it should have healed completely.  
Godric looked slightly worried but his head lifted when eric was by his side. “what happened?” he asked godric and I could see godric was furious. “she has had your blood, so tell me why didn’t you come when you felt her pain. Where you too busy playing sick so that the telepath could drink your blood? She needed you, if it wasn’t for me she would have died” godric growled out at eric and I was totally confused.   
Who drank eric’s blood? And did he do it on purpose? “I’m sorry godric, it was my mistake” eric said and bowed his head at godric.  
“you need to stop playing with her heart at cut your losses, choose which one and for all of us I hope you choose the right one” godric said and that was when I passed out.  
I felt very nauseous when I woke up but I was glad because I was warm and on something soft. I opened my eyes and I realised I was back at the hotel and in bed. My stomach grumbled and I didn’t even remember when I last at. Must be two or three days.  
“I ordered you some food” a voice said to my left and I jumped up realising it was godric. “thank you for your blood” I said to him. He nodded and brought me my food. He remembered that Chinese was my favourite food to eat.  
I ate very quickly and after I was done I hugged godric. I just wanted to feel someone holding me. “can you just lie down with me for a while and hold me please?” I asked godric and he nodded with a smile on his face.  
We climbed into bed and he spooned me from behind with his arms wrapped around me but I wanted to face him so I turned around and laid my head on his shoulder.  
He was cold but I felt feverish so it was helping me a lot. I snuggled deeper into his side and sighed. I wish I could just choose one of them, it wasn’t my fault one side of me was happy with godric but the other wanted eric.  
Maybe I should just keep them as friends and then later on decide. “I need to leave in a few minutes” godric said and I frowned and pulled him more tightly to me. “I don’t want you to leave” I mumbled and he laughed softly.  
“I promise I will return” he said and kissed my forehead. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his but before it could get heated I pulled away and stood up.  
“while you’re gone I’m going to take a long bath” I said and stretched out like a cat. “very well danalynne, but before I go your father asked me to give you this” godric said and laid the letter on the counter.  
I nodded and watched as he walked out of the door I went to read the letter but eric was standing there so I turned to him. “what did godric mean you need to choose?” I asked him and eric sighed as he walked towards me.  
“he thought I was playing both you and sookie, but he didn’t know that I fell in love with you” eric said and my heart skipped a beat when he said he fell in love with me. But I shook it away.  
“why would he think that?” I asked him and he sat on the bed. “sookie thought I was dying so she sucked out some bullets that were in me, I tried to tell her it wasn’t necessary but she didn’t listen” he said and I felt sad because I thought she was my friend.  
And then it clicked…she told me what I was feeling was because of his blood but it didn’t make sense. So she only lied so that she could get eric. I was furious.  
Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, before I could do or say anything he laid me on the bed and was on top of me kissing my lips.  
I couldn’t resist and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. This went on for some time but he pulled away and got up. “I need to go…” he said and I wanted to refuse but he kissed my lips again and then he was out the door.  
I sat on the bed and I wished I could talk to my father…the letter!! I sprang up and grabbed the letter.  
My dearest daughter  
If you are reading this then I must have let you down and can’t be with you right now.  
Something must have happened and I never wanted godric to give you this letter but he did.  
Firstly I am very sorry for leaving you like this, godric will help you through all of this and explain to you what you are. There are two important things you need to know. Because of what you are you have two sides and each one has a mate. Now the second one is you can link your soul with your mate’s, if you do this it means if they get hurt so do you and vice versa.  
If you ever need to do this all you have to do is drink a drop of their blood and put a drop of your blood where their heart rests.  
And say this “i sanguinem purus et malis anima mea cum his links. corda vestra et animas vestras, interiiciunt coniuncta. usque fati tempus et signa”.  
I hope you get the happiness you deserve my child, and I hope you can forgive me for all my faults. I love you and hope that you always carry me in your heart. Love your father.  
The tears were streaming down my face and I wish I could tell him face to face that I love him and that I forgive him.  
I put the letter down and walked to the shower. I slowly removed my clothes and stepped under the water. It felt like someone was breaking my heart and ripping it out. my tears mixed with the water as they ran down my face.  
My sobs were overpowered by the water falling down, and I sank to my knees and I cried.  
Godric was the only thing I had left besides eric. I needed him now more than ever, I need comfort and love nothing else…  
I stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, I had none of my clothes here so I pulled the cupboard open and I gasped. There was woman clothes all in my size…must be godric.  
I smile and grabbed a shirt with some jeans and boots. I got dressed and walked to the bathroom to comb my hair and braid it to the side. My hair got really long and I was happy because I always wanted it long.  
Just as I stepped out of the bathroom godric came walking in looking troubled. “hey is everything okay?” I asked him and he nodded at me.  
He walked towards me and cupped my face looking deeply into my eyes. “godric you are scaring me” I said and he smiled sadly at me. “remember I will always love you, but I must do this” he said and planted a quick but sweet kiss to my lips.  
I frowned and tried to grab his hand but he walked to the door, I ran to him and touched his shoulder…he looked back at me and then walked out the door. Locking it behind him.  
Something didn’t feel right…I had this weird feeling in my stomach and my heart was hammering in my chest. Godric was going to do something…something bad.  
He had to do this? What did he need to do? I looked at the clock and it was nearly sunrise.  
Sunrise…  
“no, oh my god. No…no…please not you. Godric no!!” I screamed out and tries to get the door open but he locked it. Fuck…fuck…fuck.  
I needed to get out of here. I kicked the door again and saw it crack. Yes!!!  
I focused on my strength and kicked again…I used everything. My father dying…my mother leaving, eric doing things to me and now godric leaving me.  
With every point I kicked and with the last one I let out a scream and the door busted open. I wasted no time running down the hall, all I needed now was to figure out where he went and where the hell eric was.  
I walked down the hall way, it was like something was pushing me and I came to a stop at the sign that said ‘roof’.  
It was a long shot but I started climbing the flights of stairs hoping this was where he went. I was exhausted by the time I stopped in front of the door. My stomach was doing flips from hoping he was here.  
I opened the door and went up another few stairs and my heart stopped. He was here with eric. And sookie stood here by the back.  
“Two thousand years is enough.” Godric said and I felt my heart break even more, he couldn’t leave me too. 

“I can't accept this, it's insanity.” Eric said and I could hear in his voice he felt just like me, we couldn’t lose godric. He was too precious to us. “our existence is insanity” godric replied and not one of them noticed me yet. “we do not belong here” godric said and I let a tear fall down.  
“but we are here!” eric yelled out in a raspy voice and I knew he was crying, this was the first time I saw him like this and I didn’t like it one bit. “it’s not right…we are not right” godric said and I wanted to scream at him and hit him but I was frozen to the spot.  
“you taught me there is no right and wrong. Only survival or death” eric said and I was shocked, it seems godric was cruel earlier and only changed now.  
“I told a lie as it turns out” godric said and sighed, eric shook his head and clenched his fists in anger or maybe knowing what he was going to lose.

“I will keep you alive by force!” eric growled out and godric smiled at eric “even if you could, why would you be so cruel?” godric said and I watched as eric sank to his knees and cried. He said something I didn’t understand and godric replied back.  
“Let me go.” Godric said and straight away eric answered with “I won't let you die alone.” And I panicked because them I would lose both of them, I can’t do this.

“Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you.” Godric said and I watched as eric rose to his feet and turned towards us. He looked up and noticed me, shock written all over his face. “how did you get out?” he asked me and I shook my head at him “not the time…” I said and he nodded at me. He took sookie’s arm and was about to leave but I grabbed his hand.  
“I’m going to stay with him, bite.” I said and then held up my wrist. He looked at me weirdly and I raised my eyebrow at him. He did as I asked and dropped his fangs before he bit my wrist making me wince.  
I turned back to godric and his back was towards me. “I can’t lose you too” I said to him and he turned to me. “I underestimated you” he said and I knew he was talking about me getting out.  
“well something motivated me” I said and he smiled at me. “don’t smile at me, you know you can’t do this” I said and he turned to look at the horizon.   
“please I can’t lose you, do not do this” I begged him but deep inside I knew he wasn’t going to change his mind. “I have to do this…let me go please” he said and I could see he had enough of this life but I was selfish and wanted to keep him alive.  
“if I let you go, would you do something for me?” I asked him and he nodded with a small smile.  
“one drop of your blood” I said and he looked quizzically at me but then slowly nodded. “what for if I may ask” he asked me and I told him the truth…sort of.  
“I want to carry you inside of me forever” I said and he smiled fully at me. “it was always strange to me, me cause you believed in fate and destiny” he said and I nodded.  
He stepped towards me and dropped his fangs. He pressed his forefinger against his fang and I could see a drop of blood forming. He brought his finger to my mouth and I stuck out my tongue catching the drop of blood before it dropped.  
I didn’t swallow and kept in on my tongue as I stepped towards him to hug him, but I secretly took a drop of my own blood and smeared it over his chest where his heart was laying.  
I closed my eyes and stepped back from him noticing the steam starting to rise from his skin. It was now or never…  
“i sanguinem purus et malis anima mea cum his links. corda vestra et animas vestras, interiiciunt coniuncta. usque fati tempus et signa”. I said and godric looked confused at me.  
I felt something pull inside of me and a pain went through my heart and then even deeper inside of me.  
I felt sick and weak but I didn’t expect it to go fine, so this was the side effects.   
“what did you do?” godric asked me and I could feel my skin was starting to become more warmer than usual.  
“I’m sorry I had to do this godric” I said as more tears ran down my cheeks. “what did you do?” he asked more sternly almost on the verge on anger.  
“I linked us together” I said and looked at godric…he was furious. “how could you do this?” he growled at me and I shrunk back “I know this was selfish but this was for the better” I said and he shook his head. I saw a small blue flame in his arm and I could feel my arm burn.  
I screamed out in pain and godric looked shocked that it was actually working. I started to feel more flames on my body and I actually thought that godric would let me die with him.  
But we were inside just by the stairs and I felt relieved and grabbed godric’s hand but he ripped it out of mine. “I can’t believe you” he said and I fell to my knees.  
“I’m sorry, I need you and so does eric. Please godric your all I have left” I said and his eyes softened a little bit but stayed hard.  
“this was my choice….and you took that away from me” he said and I was sad, I thought he would have understood.  
“I am really sorry but…” I started but he cut me off “do not give me your selfish excuses, go to eric I do not want to see you” he said and that hurt.  
“godric don’t do this” I said to him but he glared at me “why should I do what you ask if you took away the only thing that would have made me happy” he said and I felt my heart crack. He wasn’t happy with me…he would be happy with dying.  
He walked away from me and I stood up shakily, moving to eric’s room. I didn’t know it would have ended like this.  
I wiped my tears away and went to knock but I saw the door was open. When I walked inside it was silent but then my ears picked up on something. Eric was moaning.  
Didn’t he feel that godric was okay…I walked to the bedroom ready to comfort him and tell him that godric is fine.  
I opened the door and my heart that was cracked just shattered at the sight I just saw.  
“eric what…what are you doing” I said to him as I watched the girl on top of him come to a stop. She stopped fucking him.  
“go wait for me in the bathroom” eric said to the girl and she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
“godric is gone and I don’t need useless things around me” he said and that stung again.   
“but godric…” I started but he cut me off “you can leave, I don’t need you for sex anymore, I found lucy. She doesn’t hold out on me and she isn’t as weak” he said to me again and I felt like he was hitting me in the face.  
“do I need to throw you out?” he growled at me after I just stood there, too shocked and hurt to do anything. “eric…you said you cared” I whispered but I knew he would hear me.  
“I lied…I only wanted the sex and by the way sookie is such a better kisser” eric said and that was the last straw. My heart shattered inside of me. The tears ran down my face and I was about to leave but eric had more to say.  
“you know your father died because of you and now you even managed to lose everyone. Nobody wants you, your just trouble and useless” eric growled at me and I slipped out of the door.  
My heart was broken and I just wanted to die. I lost everyone around me. I ran down the hall and out of the hotel. The valet came to me and asked me the name so I just gave up eric northman and he nodded.  
A black porche came to a stop and the guy held the door open for me. I climbed in and raced away. I had no idea where to I was going but I just drove.  
I was driving down a road after I left Dallas and I glad there weren’t many cars here. I cried so hard that the road became blurry and I knew I had to pull over but I didn’t because I wanted to get away.  
The sun made its way into the car and I cried harder. I lost everyone, there is nothing left for me.  
I was going to go to the next town and draw money, and I am glad me and my dad had joining accounts. I was going to start over and forget everything.  
I sighed and closed my eyes for a second…and when I opened them a saw a van coming from the side and it slammed into my car.  
My car flipped and rolled. It tumbled three times before it came to a stop. I groaned out, he head was bleeding and my shoulder was killing me. “get her out!!” someone yelled and the door opened. “eric….” I whispered and I felt pain go through my neck.  
“we need to move, get her!” another voice said and I thought it was godric. “godric, the sun” I said because I didn’t want him to burn and die.  
“shut up you stupid bitch” a male voice growled at me and I whimpered when I was roughly pulled out of the car. I leaned against the car and opened my eyes.  
“can you believe this whore is still standing?” someone asked and I saw someone stand by my side and I was shocked that I recognised him.  
He took my head and slammed in twice against the car and I blacked out. “not so tough now” he growled as my body hit the ground. “come on we need to move” the other guy said and the both of them carried me to the back of the van.  
They threw me on the ground and tied my ankles and wrists with rope. A gag went into my mouth and the guy kicked me on more time in my face and then picked me up and threw me into the back. They drove as fast as they could out of there and headed to their destination.


	24. sequel

well that was the first part in the story and there will be a sequel...let me know if you want anything to happen or you want to see some extra scenes. leave me your thought and i will respond as soon as i read them.


End file.
